Remember Me
by FallOutGirl1
Summary: After a head injury, Blaine cannot remember anything after the beginning of his sophomore year. How will Kurt cope when he finds himself, once again, trying to get Blaine to fall for him? Memory Loss / Amnesia!fic
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

_"2011 is almost over. Did you accomplish everything you wanted to?"_

_"It wasn't too shabby. I did make prom queen," Kurt replied "How about you?"_

_"Kurt, you have made this the best year of my life. You've made me so happy," Blaine smiled back. Kurt blushed, betraying himself, and quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed._

_The Hummel-Hudson new years eve party was in full swing. The room was crowded with various members of the extensive Hummel-Hudson clan, along will all the kids from glee club. In the corner he spotted Finn in the middle of a passionate kiss with Rachel. Burt clipped him round the ear as he walked past, making his way to Will and Emma with a couple of beers in his hand. No one was paying any attention to Kurt and Blaine._

_Kurt turned back to face his boyfriend._

_"Best year of your life so far," he corrected. "It's only going to get better. 2012 is going to be magical, I know it"._

_**"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..."**_

_The countdown had started. _

_Blaine was staring at Kurt with the same face he made while listening to Kurt sing 'Blackbird'. The face he made when he first realised he was in love. The smile that could always take Kurt's breath away. _

_"I can't wait"._

_**"4... 3... 2... 1..."**_

_Kurt stepped forwards as Blaine pulled him in to their first kiss of the new year._

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Kurt are you still there? Hello?"<p>

Everything had frozen. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He could see his dad walk towards him, his mouth was moving but Kurt couldn't make sense of the words. Burt took the phone from Kurt's hand and started speaking into it. After a minute Burt hung up and put a hand on his son's shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"C'mon kid, we gotta go."

They were silent the whole car ride to the hospital. Burt wanted to say something comforting and reassuring, but how could he tell his son that everything would be okay? Maybe it wouldn't be.

Kurt was thinking over the words he'd heard over the phone before everything became blurred and Mr Anderson's voice became distance. Car accident. Head Injury.

"But he's okay, isn't he?"

Then there was a pause. Kurt knew that if the answer was 'yes' there would have been no hesitation.

They arrive at the hospital and the nurse on reception directed them where to go. They spotted Mr and Mrs Anderson and headed over to them.

Kurt stopped in his tracks and looked through the window, into the room that they were all standing outside of. Inside the room lying on a bed was a bruised Blaine. He tore himself away from the sight to join his dad and Blaine's parents. Mrs Anderson's eyes were red and Mr Anderson was looking very tired.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry for giving you the news over the phone Kurt but I... well I couldn't leave to tell you in person."

Kurt spoke for what felt like the first time in days. "It's fine. Is Blaine going to be okay?"

"Luckily he doesn't seem to have broken anything, but he's bruised a couple of ribs and... he hit his head. The doctors have stitched him up but we won't know how much damage has been done until he wakes up."

Kurt looked back his boyfriend "Can I go in?".

"Of course."

For the next few hours "Burt and Mr Anderson made small talk". Kurt's eyes never left Blaine. They were all waiting anxiously for Blaine to wake up. Kurt had already decided that whatever happened, however damaged Blaine was, he wouldn't leave him.

He sat up quickly as Blaine start to shift, startling everyone else in the room. Mrs Anderson stood up.

"I'm going to get a nurse." she said before rushing out of the room.

By the time Blaine had opened his eyes, his father was standing by his bed, Kurt next to him.

"What... what's going on? Where am I? Dad?"  
>Mr Anderson sighed with relief. "You're in the hospital Blaine, you had an accident."<p>

Blaine's eyes trailed to the boy standing next to his father. Their eyes met and the boy sobbed.

"Blaine..."

"I'm sorry," Blaine started to say.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. You don't need to be sorry." The boy was still sobbing, but now he was starting to smile.

"I'm sorry," Blaine repeated "But I don't know who you are."

The smile left Kurt's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. It's my first attempt at FanFic so any constructive criticism is welcome. I'll try and update as frequently as i can but i do have the story all figured out so i promise it wont be abandoned half way through :).**

* * *

><p>Before anyone could say anything Mrs Anderson returned with a Doctor in tow.<p>

"Hello Blaine, I'm Dr Jarvis. Do you remember what happened?"

"My dad said I was in an accident but I can't remember it." said Blaine worriedly.

"That's a perfectly normally reaction. I'm just going to ask you a few simple questions okay?"

The doctor asked what his name was, where did he live, what school did he attend.

"Dalton Academy."

Blaine noticed the room quieten and his parents exchange nervous looks.

"What is it?"

His mother spoke first, "Blaine, honey, you don't go to Dalton anymore."

"What do you mean? I was there yesterday!"

"You haven't attended Dalton for several months." His mother was crying now.

Dr Jarvis peered at him. "Blaine what is the last thing you remember?"

Blaine struggled to try and remember what he was doing before he woke up in hospital.

"I'd only recently started my Sophomore year. The Warblers made me their lead vocalist and we were getting ready to compete at sectionals."

Blaine's mother buried her face in her husband shoulder. He looked at the doctor waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Blaine, this might come as a shock to you.. but it's now 2012"

"What? I've been here for 2 years?"

"No Blaine you've been here less than a day. Your head injury must be causing some memory loss." The Doctor tried to look reassuring. "It might only be temporary."

"How long will it take for his memory to come back?" asked the boy that Blaine didn't recognise. He could tell by how devastated he looked that they must be friends.

"Well it's hard to say." The doctor turned back to address Blaine. "You might regain all your memory at once, or it might come back in bits and pieces. If your memory does return it is likely to be sooner rather than later. In fact the more time that goes by, the less likely it is that you'll regain any more lost memories."

Everyone was still in stunned silence, so the doctor spoke again.

"I'll leave you and your family alone. I'm sure you have lots of questions for them. We'll keep you overnight but you should be able to go home in the morning. "

"Thank you, Doctor..." mumbled Blaine.

Dr Jarvis was right, Blaine did have lots of questions. Looking round at all the people in the room he wasn't sure where to start. He still didn't know who the boy was, or the man standing next to him.

"What's your name?" he asked his first of what he thought would likely be many questions.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"He's your best friend Blaine." Supplied Blaine's Father.

Kurt noticed with a pang of annoyance that Blaine's father had referred to him as a 'friend' rather than 'boyfriend', as he always did.

"It's late Blaine, me and your Mother have to go, but we'll be back first thing in the morning. If your friend can stay a little longer than he can fill you in on the last year and a half. You've spent much of it together so he can probably supply you with more information than we can anyway."

Kurt looked over to the man who Blaine now realised was probably Kurt's Dad.

"We can stay, it's fine." The man replied.

"Call us if you need anything, Blaine."

Blaine felt a little uneasy about his parents leaving. He didn't really know these people, but he was in a public hospital and if his parents were right, the boy, Kurt, could answer some of his questions.

After Blaine's parents left, Kurt's dad said he was going to grab some coffee and also left the room. Blaine figured he was giving them some privacy, which he appreciated.

They sat for a moment in awkward silence. Kurt still hadn't said anything since he told Blaine his name.

"So, we're friends?"

Kurt paused for a moment "Yes."

"For how long?"

"About a year and a half now I suppose. If we'd met a few months earlier you'd probably remember. We met at Dalton when i went to spy on the Warblers. I was such a terrible spy the council thought it was 'endearing'" Kurt smiled a little, remembering the first time he met the Warblers and how kind they were to him.

"You were spying on us?" even with amnesia, Blaine still knew that show-choir was serious business.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kurt tried to sound light hearted. "You were very impressive though."

"Did we make it to Nationals?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Sorry," said Kurt. "You came 2nd at regionals."

"Oh." Blaine sounded disappointed. "I was lead vocalist, so we probably lost because of me."

"We actually sung a Duet. So if it was your fault then it was my fault too."

"We? I thought you said you were a spy."

"I transferred to Dalton a few weeks after that. But I'm back at William McKinley High now. That's where you go too."

"Why did I leave Dalton?"

Kurt eyes didn't quite meet Blaine's as he abruptly changed the subject.

"We're both in the Glee Club there as well, The New Directions. It's very different to the Warblers but it's fun. We just won our sectionals."

Kurt knew that he'd have to tell Blaine sooner or later about their relationship. But right now he thought that later sounded better, especially after Blaine's father has already introduced him as his 'friend'. Maybe he didn't want Blaine to know. Mr Anderson was always polite to Kurt but Kurt knew he wasn't thrilled at the idea of Blaine having a boyfriend. Once winter break was over and they had to go back to school he'd obviously find out. But that was a week away. Surely it wouldn't take longer than that for Blaine to regain his memories on his own?

Blaine had noticed Kurt's abrupt change in conversation and found it very unnerving. Did something bad happen to make him leave Dalton?

"Am I still friends with the Warblers?" Kurt could see that Blaine was looking worried and immediately felt bad that he'd upset him.

"Yes! Very much so. You just starred in McKinley's production of West Side Story and all the Warblers were in the audience cheering you on.

Blaine felt relieved. The Warblers were like his family and this meant he still had friends that he could actually remember. Kurt seemed nice but he still didn't really know him.

Kurt's phone buzzed and he groaned when he read the screen.

"Darn it. I had plans with Rachel tonight and I completely forgot! She's furious."

"I guess that's kind of my fault, sorry about that."

"Don't be silly, she's slightly insane but she'll understand when I explain to her what happened," said Kurt who was already punching in his response into the phone.

The awkward silence was back while Kurt was texting so Blaine tried to break it.

"Rachel. Is that your girlfriend?"

Kurt stopped texting and looked up at Blaine with wide eyes.

"The horror! No she's not my girlfriend. " He went back to finishing his text. "I'm gay anyway."

"Oh." Now Kurt mentioned it, it did seem sort of obviously. Blaine was still confused about why he would have left the sanctuary of Dalton Academy to attend a state school. Was it because of Kurt? He thought that normally this would be quite awkward, but he'd only just met Kurt so he felt more bold.

"Kurt. This is kind of a weird question."

Kurt sent his reply off to Rachel then put his phone away to give Blaine his full attention.

"Have we... I mean... are we... dating?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't know own anything, including glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt thought he should have expected this. Blaine would obviously want to know what led to him leaving Dalton. He'd find out eventually anyway. Kurt had wanted to avoid freaking him out, he was still a stranger to Blaine but that was why it was even more important to earn his trust. Avoiding the issue had been one thing but he couldn't point blank lie to him.<p>

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"We're sort of past dating." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Are we in love?"

"Yes." Kurt hesitated. "Or we were. I don't know what happens now."

Blaine didn't know either. It was a lot to take in. As soon as he had set eyes on Kurt he noticed that he was very attractive. His face had delicate features and he was lean but not scrawny. He had pale, porcelain like skin and Blaine couldn't tell if his pale eyes were blue or green as they seemed to change between the two colors. Yes, he was definately attractive but to Blaine's knowledge he'd only just met him. He'd never even had a boyfriend before. There was another thing he had to know.

"Have we..." Blaine couldn't finish the sentence.

"Have we what?"

"Y'know..." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Oh!" Kurt started to blush. "Um. Yes. We have."

This was surreal. He suddenly felt a lot more award being alone with Kurt. They had a whole history that he couldn't remember any of. He knew less about himself than Kurt did. He noticed that Kurt was blushing but he didn't mind. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable, and it was kind of cute.

The door opened as Burt returned to the room.

"Hey, what are you kids talking about?"

"Nothing!" they both answered quickly.

"Okay... Sorry Kurt but we better head off as well. I hope you feel better soon, Blaine"

Kurt instinctively stepped towards Blaine to give him a hug but caught himself. '_He doesn't know you' _he thought.

"I'll text you in the morning okay?" Kurt started to follow his dad out of the door.

"Yeah okay," Blaine replied instantly looking to see where his phone actually was. He spotted one on the bedside table. It looked more expensive than the one he remembered but he assumed he must have upgraded at some point.

After Kurt had left, Blaine was left alone for the first time since he had woken up. He felt slightly relieved. It seemed like everyone was dropping bombshells on him so he was glad to have a moment to himself to take everything in. It seemed a lot had changed. A new school. A new boyfriend.

He looked back at his phone and picked it up. Obviously it hadn't been damaged in the accident. He browsed through some of the texts in his inbox.

He was happy to see some familiar names.

_"Congrats on the win at sectionals. Sebastian said you guy were amazing!"_ - **Thad**

_"Not surprised at all to hear you got through. You guys better bring it at regionals!"_ -** David**

_"Merry Christmas! We miss you :("_ -** Trent**

There were also a lot of texts from names he didn't recognise.

_"Blaine it's an emergency! I've written the perfect song for the Christmas special but it's a duet. Call me!"_ - **Rachel**

_"Y couldn't Hellen Keller drive? Cuz shes a woman!"_ - **Puck**

_"What are you wearing to Kurt's NYE party? x"_** - Mercedes**

_"Hey Hotstuff, when are we going out drinking again?"_** - Sebastian.**

Then there where were texts from Kurt, which filled the majority of his inbox.

_"Already told Rachel I'd go round her's to watch Grey's Anatomy tonight. I'll see you tomorrow though? x" _

_"The New Years Eve party is gonna finish pretty late. Dad said you can sleepover if you want? x"_

_"Haha Blaine you smooth talker ;) x"_

Blaine had a look through his sent items folder to see what he'd sent to Kurt that made him call him a 'smooth talker'.

_"I'll bring my fanciest pajamas for the occasion. And tell your Dad not to worry because I will be a perfect gentlemen :). I love you. x"_

And there it was. Proof that Blaine loved Kurt. _'Or rather that I _had_ loved Kurt'_, he thought. He stared at the text for a while, trying to remember sending it, but it was all just blank. He couldn't imagine telling somebody that he loved them if he didn't mean it. He might have lost his memory but he still knew who he was and he wouldn't throw those words around like they meant nothing. When he wrote this, he was in love.

_'And now?_' he thought. Maybe Kurt would expect them to carry on going out as boyfriends as if nothing had changed._ 'No'_ he thought _'he wouldn't expect that... would he?'_. For a second, before Kurt left, he thought he was going to hug him but he didn't. Clearly that meant Kurt wasn't going to start randomly laying kisses on him. _'Or maybe it was because his dad was there?_'. Blaine realized that they had only really talked about Blaine and about Glee, he didn't know anything about Kurt.

Well that made sense. Once he got to actually know Kurt surely it'll be clear why they were together. With that thought comforting him, Blaine put his phone back on the bedside table and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt was too upset to sleep. Normally when he was upset or worried he would go to Blaine. Blaine would always know the right thing to say or do to reassure him and make him feel better. He knew that wasn't an option now and that just made things even worse.<p>

He knew that it wasn't Blaine's fault but he was hurt that he couldn't remember him. Kurt was too much of a romantic. Even though it was unrealistic he was hurt that Blaine couldn't just look at him and subconsciously _know_ that he was in love with him.

_'At least he's okay', _Kurt thought. The accident could have been worse. Blaine could have hit his head a bit harder. Then Kurt would have lost him forever. Kurt tried to think about it positively, but he couldn't help feeling like he'd lost Blaine anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Most of the storyline is already figured out but feel free to suggest characters or anything that you'd like to see more off. Patricia Sage: I'd already written most of this chapter before your review but they'll definitely be some Kurt/Burt comfort in the next few chapters :). I don't own glee!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the sounds of people moving around and talking downstairs. He had managed to drift off eventually but he still felt like he didn't get any sleep at all. He turned over and pulled the covers over his head. Hiding in bed all day feeling sorry for himself felt tempting, but then he remembered that he had told Blaine he'd text him in the morning. Reluctantly, he dragged himself out of bed and started his skin care routine.<p>

30 minutes later he entered the kitchen where Finn was sitting at the table eating some toast and reading a sports magazine.

"Mnnormnning," Finn greeted him with a mouthful of toast.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started making a pot of coffee which would hopefully wake him up a little. Finn gulped down his food and watched Kurt.

"Your Dad told me about Blaine. I tried to let the rest of the New Directions know but Rachel had already told them.

"Of course she did," Kurt muttered. Rachel was notoriously bad at keeping secrets.

"So he doesn't remember anything?" Finn asked.

"No, he just can't remember the last year or so. Since before he met me," Kurt added.

"That's brutal Kurt. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Be there for him I guess, try and help him to remember."

"Are you going to go see him today?"

"I don't know..." Kurt wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

"You said you were going to be there for him?" Finn asked, confused.

"I don't want to smother him. He knows that we're boyfriends but I don't want him to feel pressured or anything," Kurt said, admitting his fear.

"Ok," Finn thought for a moment. "So don't go alone. I'll come with you, and I'm sure Rachel would come as well. He might feel less pressured being with a group of people, and maybe exposing him to more of his friends will help jog his memory?"

Kurt looked at Finn taken aback. "Finn, that's actually a brilliant idea!"

"Well you don't have to sound _so_ shocked," Finn sighed, going back to taking giant sized bites of his toast.

"I'll check with Blaine first though," Kurt said grabbing his phone. "He might have plans with his parents or something."

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in the back of his parents car, glad to be going home. He was very much looking forward to taking a shower and maybe put some gel in his hair. His phone buzzed and Kurt's name flashed up on the screen.<p>

_"Hey if you're feeling up to it some friends of yours would love to see you" _**- Kurt**

Blaine smiled. He was slightly worried it would be just him and Kurt alone again. Now he would be able to get to know Kurt in the company of friends who he knew.

He sent back his reply.

* * *

><p>"Blaine said he's on his way home now. So he'll be back before we get there," Kurt scrolled through his contact list to find Rachel's name. "I'll let Rachel know what's going on."<p>

The phone was answered after only two rings by a rather frantic voice.

"Hi Kurt! I'm so glad you called. I was going to call you but I wasn't sure if you would be up yet since you were at the hospital so late. I let everyone from glee club know what happened, I hope you don't mind. I'm so so sorry to hear about Blaine but everything is going to be okay we'll all do everything we can to help him remember everything and-"

"RACHEL!" Kurt cut in, "Please stop talking."

"Sorry."

"We're going to Blaine's house. 'We' being me, Finn and you if you'll come."

"Of course I will!"

"Thank you, Rachel. I really appreciate it. We'll pick you up in about 20 minutes."

"Make it 30." And with that she hung up.

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine arrived home he had jumped straight into the shower. Standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom he looked at his reflection properly for the first time since the accident. He didn't really look much older, but he supposed that a year and a half wasn't exactly a long time. The main difference was that his body was covered in painful bruises. Parting his hair to see the offending wound that had caused his memory loss made him wince. The bruises would fade, and his head would heal but Blaine couldn't be so certain about the memory loss. When he couldn't look at the bruises any longer he went back into his bedroom to pick out some clothes, making sure he chose a long sleeved top.<p>

His roomed hadn't changed much. The only difference Blaine really noticed was the photos scattered around his room. The old photos were still there; Blaine with his parents, past vacations, a group photo of the Warblers. Only now they were joined by new photos of people he didn't recognise. Kurt was in most of them. One photo that stood out was in a heart shaped frame. It was a close up of him and Kurt grinning at the camera, their cheeks touching. From the angle of the photo it looked like Blaine had taken it himself. He thought that if it had been someone other than himself in the photo it was have looked sweet but instead it was confusing.

Hearing the doorbell ring, he ran downstairs. He couldn't help feeling excited about seeing his friends. Flinging the door open he tried to hide his disappointment as he was greeted by Kurt and two people he didn't recognise. One was a boy who was much taller than him and the other, a girl with long brown hair, who was much shorter. He glanced over their shoulders, but there was no one else.

Kurt had noticed the flash of disappointment on Blaine's face and his heart dropped as he realised why Blaine was looking over them. He was checking to see if anyone else was here, people he actually _knew. _Kurt had just said that 'friends' were coming over, without specifying. Obviously Blaine would have been expected friends he actually knew. _'Crap'_ thought Kurt.

"Hello Blaine," the girl smiled sweetly, speaking very loud and slowly. "I am Rachel. This is Finn. We - are - your - friends."

Blaine's jaw fell open a little, not quite sure what to make of her.

"Rachel!" Kurt hissed. "He can understand you perfectly fine."

"You guys better come in," Blaine said moving away from the doorway to let them inside the house.

Once they'd all sat down in the lounge Blaine spoke again.

"So we know each other from glee club?"

"Sort of," Kurt answered. "Finn is my step brother and Rachel is his girlfriend. They're both in glee but you knew them from before that."

Blaine gave a small smile which quickly faded.

"Blaine, are you okay?" asked Rachel who had dropped the patronising tone.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit disappointed that none of my friends from Dalton have contacted me or come to visit."

"Well... I don't think they know about what happened," Kurt said guiltily. "But I'll call David and he'll pass the news on to everyone else."

"Thanks."

Blaine wasn't sure why Kurt hadn't told them already, but it hadn't even been 24 hours since the accident. At least he knew that it wasn't because the Warblers all hated him now.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "If you lost your memory does that mean you have to retake your sophomore year?"

Kurt's face fell into his palms as he regretted his decision not to come alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for your wonderful reviews. I love that someone asked to see the Warblers soon since I had always planned to have them in this chapter anyway. You guys are awesome!**

**I have a friend staying over the next few days for new year eyes so I may not be able to update too often. But hopefully this chapter will tide you over. I don't own glee!**

* * *

><p>Kurt lay face down on his bed, recalling what a disaster the day had been. They had only stayed at Blaine's for about an hour before the awkwardness was too much to ignore. He groaned into his pillow and wondered if it was possible to smother yourself to death. There was a knock at his door.<p>

"What?" he yelled, his voice muffled by his pillow. He heard the door open and then his dad's voice.

"Kurt. What are you doing?"

"Waiting to die," he groaned

Burt sat down on the edge of the bed. "You don't think maybe that's _slightly_ dramatic?"

Kurt sat up looking annoyed.

"No," he said very seriously.

"I take it, it didn't go so well at Blaine's today?"

"It went terribly. Not only does he still not remember me _at all_ but he expected some of his friends from Dalton to be there as well. He was so disappointed when it was just us." Kurt bit his lip. "He hates me."

"He still adjusting. Put yourself in his shoes, you'd probably want to surround yourself with some familiar faces as well and take some time to get used to things."

He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "He doesn't hate you Kurt. He loves you, he just doesn't know that yet."

"I just... really need Blaine."

"I know you do but you're going to have to be patient. Give him some time to remember who _he_ is first."

As his dad's words sank in, Kurt remembered something. "I have to call someone."

"Okay I'll get outta your way. If you need to talk, well you know where I am."

"I know." Kurt had calmed down a lot. "Thanks Dad."

After Burt had left the room Kurt grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts to find David.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine was sitting at his computer looking over football scores for the last year. The heart shaped photo of him and Kurt was now on the desk. He had moved it from its original place during the night after finding it difficult to sleep with Kurt and himself grinning at him.<p>

He ignored the doorbell when he heard it. He wasn't expecting anybody so he'd let his parents get it. A minute later he heard a voice behind him. "Warbler Blaine!"

Spinning around he was greeted by the grinning faces of 6 boys. 5 of whom he immediately recognised as David, Thad, Trent, Nick and Jeff.

"Hey!" yelled Blaine.

"Hope you don't mind the Warbler invasion," laughed David.

"No, not at all. I'm just a bit surprised. What are you guys doing here?"

"Kurt called us," said Jeff.

"He told us about your accident, and said you would probably appreciate a visit from some old friends."

"And maybe some new ones," said the boy that Blaine hadn't recognise. "Do you remember me?"

"Ermm, no I don't."

"Shame," the boy said, although he was smiling.

"Sorry."

The boy walked over to Blaine and shook his hand. "My name's Sebastian, it's nice to meet you. Again."

"Uh. Yeah you too." The way Sebastian was smiling at him made him feel a little uneasy. He was probably just trying to be friendly but it was it was a bit intense. He turned to address the rest of his friends.

"So then. What have I missed? How are the Warblers doing?"

They spent a long time in Blaine room discussing all the antics they had got up to since Blaine had left Dalton, including their recent sectionals win.

"And this time, we were the _sole_ winners, not joint like last year," said Nick.

"Wait," Blaine interrupted. "We were joint winners? I didn't even know that could happen."

"It was actually pretty cool. All of Kurt's friends were in the New Directions and both our groups got to go through to regionals."

It was the first time Kurt's name had come up since they had mentioned him calling them.

"Kurt would have been sad if his old glee club lost?"

"Kurt wanted the Warblers to win," Thad assured him. "But he would have been sad to see his friends lose."

"Didn't he leave the Warblers and return to New Direction like right after they beat us at regionals?" asked Sebastian innocently.

Blaine looked shocked and waited for someone to answer.

"He did but it wasn't as bad as it sounds when you put it like that," David said, shooting Sebastian an annoyed look.

"Really? Because it does sound _really_ bad." said Blaine starting to feel really confused. He would never have ditched the Warblers just to go to nationals. Only he _had_ left the Warblers. _'Maybe it was Kurt's influence..." _he thought. The look of betrayal must have shown on his face because Sebastian was looking at him sympathetically.

The others exchanged a few looks, not quite sure what to say until David spoke up.

"Blaine, it wasn't like that. Kurt never wanted to leave McKinley. I don't know the full story but I know he was being harassed there, and it was because of his sexuality. After his abysmal attempt at spying on us we sat down and talked to him, explained how Dalton had a zero tolerance bulling policy. Not long after that a bully threatened to kill him and that was the last straw. So, he came to Dalton."

"I... he didn't tell me that," stuttered Blaine. "So, why did he go back there?"

"Well, the bully who threatened Kurt reached out to him," David continued. "He apologised for everything he'd done and even helped set up a group to stop bullying at the school. Like I said Kurt never wanted to leave in the first place. So he went back to McKinley and we all supported his decision."

"We did?" Blaine asked quietly

"Absolutely!" Trent said. "We had a road trip down to McKinley to see him off with a song, Warbler style."

"It was really sad," Nick added. "We all miss Kurt a lot. And not just because of his voice."

"So you guys... you all like Kurt then?"

"Yes!" Thad replied firmly. "It took him a little while to get used to life at Dalton but he adjusted. Mainly due to help from you."

The conversation was closer to what Blaine was really interested in so he pressed on.

"Me and Kurt must be pretty close."

"Try inseparable," laughed Nick. "Even _before_ you started dating. You even went to his Junior Prom with him."

"No way," Blaine said disbelievingly. "I wouldn't go to another high school dance. Not after-"

He stopped talking, remembering that Sebastian, who now seemed to be sulking, was still there. He didn't feel like discussing the time he was beat up outside of a Sadie Hawking's dance with someone he'd only just met.

"You were nervous about it, but I guess you wanted to go with him anyway," smiled David.

Blaine hadn't really know anything about Kurt, except that he was his boyfriend. Listening to his friends talk, he seemed like an okay guy. He could see why they would have been friends, they both had dealt with bullies at their old school and went to Dalton to escape. He was glad that he had been able to use his own past experience to help Kurt adjust. Blaine realised that he'd probably been like a mentor to him. He thought about how he treated Kurt yesterday. He had been disappointed and a little annoyed that Kurt had showed up with two _other_ people he didn't know and he hadn't made much effort to hide it.

Blaine's face fell as he thought about how hurt Kurt must be.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in his room browsing through the latest edition of Vogue when he heard his phone buzz. Picking it up he saw Rachel had left him a text. He put his phone back down without reading it. He wasn't mad at Rachel, or Finn for that matter, but he didn't really feel like talking to anyone.<p>

Although he was no longer trying to suffocate himself with a pillow. _'Which is an improvement on yesterday at least,'_ thought Kurt.

"SHEESH Rachel!" he sighed when his phone buzzed again. Only it wasn't Rachel's name flashing on his screen, it was Blaine calling.

"Ok. Ok. Keep cool, Kurt," he said psyching himself up. "HI BLAINE," he practically yelled down the phone.

"Hey, Kurt! Sorry to bother you but I wondered if I could ask you a favour?"

"Anything," Kurt breathed out. "I mean, um, what favour?" Kurt mentally kicked himself, realising that was regressing back into the schoolboy with an unrequited crush.

"Well school starts again on Monday, and I'm not familiar with McKinley like.. _at all_. So I thought if you didn't have any plans tomorrow then maybe we could meet for coffee and you can tell me all about McKinley and the New Directions."

"Of course. There's a lot to go over though, it might take a while."

"That's fine. I _love _coffee."

A smile spread on Kurt's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update but I've been busy celebrating the new year. I'll try and keep up daily updates at least until university starts again. As always, I do not own glee and I Hope you all have a great 2012!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the Lima Bean staring at the door. Blaine was only 10 minutes late but Kurt was getting nervous. Just as he thinking about how ironic it would be if Blaine forgot their 'date' to discuss his lost memories, Blaine walked through the door. Kurt quickly stood up and caught his attention.<p>

"Hey Kurt," Blaine greeted him. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was pretty bad. I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"Hey! It's okay I just got here too," he lied, not wanting Blaine to know he'd got there an hour early in his eagerness to see him. "Sit down, I'll go get us some drinks."

Kurt returned a few minutes later and sat down, passing a drink to Blaine.

"So, what exactly did you want to know about?"

"Everything really," Blaine replied. "But let's start with the New Directions. Who's in the group?"

"At the moment we have 15 members, including ourselves. You already met Rachel and Finn of course..."

Kurt must have spent a whole hour discussing every glee club member, including what they looked like so Blaine would recognise them when he saw them.

"And then there is Mr Schuester. He can be a bit uptight at times, especially when it comes to song selections, but he's the heart of the glee club. He's saved the club from disbandment more than once, and he got us to nationals last year."

Blaine sat there silently staring at his cup.

"I'm sorry," Kurt start. "I'm not overloading you with information am I? Is it too much?"

"No, I was just thinking, maybe I should be taking notes or something," he laughed.

"Hopefully your memory will come back again soon and then you won't need them," Kurt replied. "All this... talking about people... is it helping at all? I mean, do you remember anything?"

Blaine shook his head sadly.

"Have you remembered anything at all since the accident?" asked Kurt.

"Not really. Sometimes I see small things, like flashes of conversations that I know are new. But they're always really short and It's hard to tell if they're even real."

"That's something though," said Kurt trying to sound hopeful.

"Maybe. Why don't you tell me some more about the New Directions. What kind of songs do you sing?"

"It's really varied. From classical rock and top 40 to R&B and show tunes. Most recently we did a Jackson medley at sectionals."

"Really?" asked Blaine. "I love Michael Jackson!"

"I know," Kurt laughed. "You were very pleased with the song selection. We sang ABC, Control and-"

"Man in the Mirror?," Blaine cut in.

Kurt stared at Blaine, his mouth hanging open.

"How did you know? Do you remember that?"

"It's weird. I remember standing on a stage, wearing a white suit and singing 'Man in the Mirror'. I can't remember much else though, I don't remember the other songs."

Blaine was looking thoughtful, as though he was trying to remember more. Kurt stayed silent, not wanting to disrupt him. Eventually Blaine looked back to Kurt, disappointed.

"That's still really good," Kurt said encouragingly. "You remembered something that definitely actually happened and if you remembered that other memories might come back too."

Blaine was looking so unsure and worried, all Kurt wanted to do was reach over the table, take his hand and just hold it. He knew he couldn't do that so he settled for giving him a reassuring look.

"Yeah we'll see. At the moment I just want to survive school on Monday."

"It'll be fine. Everyone in glee club knows what's going on and will help out. We have our first meeting of the year on Monday so you can get reacquainted with everyone. And I'll be there."

Kurt looked embarrassed and stood up. "I'll go get us more drinks."

Blaine was glad that Kurt would be there. The more they talked the more comfortable Blaine felt being around him. There was still some awkwardness but school would be a little easier to get through knowing Kurt was there. It also made Blaine feel like he could ask more personal questions. So once Kurt had sat back down he asked him.

"So what do we do when we're together?"

Kurt choked on his drink and his ears turned pink. "When we..? Uh... I...um..."

"Like out on dates," Blaine continued.

"Oh, of course," Kurt said, sounding relieved. "I knew what you meant."

"Okay... so..?"

"Oh right. Dates. Well we come here a lot. Then there is Breadstix of course and the movies. It's a small town there isn't many places to go." He purposely left out their trip to Scandals. That was a conversation for another day. "We hang out at our houses a lot. Mostly mine but sometimes yours."

"My dad is okay about us?" asked Blaine, trying to mask his concern.

"We don't talk about it much," Kurt replied honestly. "But he knows about us and he's polite to me. He has trouble actually calling me your boyfriend out loud but.. well he did call me to let me know when you were in the hospital."

"Yeah I'd wondered about that. That's good. I mean my parents are 'okay' about me but I figured that they just thought I was going through a phase. I wasn't sure how they would react if they were actually faced with it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Of course you do..." Blaine muttered. Obviously he and Kurt had had this discussion before. It annoyed him that he couldn't remember it. He noticed Kurt looking worried and changed the subject back to parents. "So what are your parents like?"

"My mom died when I was 8."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"My dad's okay though. Well he's more than okay, he's great, about everything. It was just the two of us until recently when my dad married Finn's mom, Carole. Now we're sort of a family."

Blaine smiled. "That's nice. You and Finn get on well?"

"Yeah. We've had our had our ups and downs but now we're good. We're brothers."

"Must have been hard leaving him and the rest of your friends at McKinley."

"It was... " Kurt said, thinking about how hard it was to tell his friends that he was leaving.

Blaine could see that the subject made Kurt sad, but he needed to know more.

"So, what happened? What made you leave?"

Kurt paused for a moment, wondering how much he should tell Blaine.

"Maybe we should talk about it another time."

Blaine frowned. "Why? I knew before didn't I?"

"You did. You were actually the only person who I told. But It's all in the past now and I really don't want to talk about it."

Kurt was starting to look really upset so Blaine decided not to push the issue.

"It's ok, I think I've taken in enough information for one day anyway. I should probably go."

"Okay. Yeah, me too," said Kurt sounding disappointed.

"I _really_ appreciate this Kurt," Blaine said, standing up.

"It was my pleasure."

Blaine stood there awkwardly. "I'll see you at school on Monday, which thanks to you might not be _too_ awful. Goodbye, Kurt."

Kurt watched Blaine leave and wondered if he would have stayed longer if he had just opened up more. He couldn't though. They had already been through all that. Kurt knew from experience that Blaine would have been understanding and supportive but now it was Kurt's turn to be supportive and to help Blaine.

Blaine crossed the parking lot to his car, thinking about his upcoming 'first' day of school. He had been tempted to ask if he could transfer straight back to Dalton. His parents had given him that open and It would have been so much easier but he knew he must have wanted to be at McKinley more. If he left now all of his memories could come back and then he'd want to go back to McKinley again. He didn't want to cause a huge fuss so he decided he'd go to McKinley, for a while at least.

He unlocked his car and noticed someone across the lot watching him. _'What was his name again... Sebastian?'_ Blaine thought. Sebastian waved at him and smiled. Blaine returned the wave before getting into his car and going home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry there was no update yesterday. If it takes me longer to update then it probably means the next chapter will be longer. As always: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>When Kurt woke up he could tell by the light shining through the gap in his drapes that it was daytime, but he wasn't ready to get up. Memories from the night before came flooding back; music, dancing, kissing. He looked over to the pillow next to him and saw a mass of curly hair. He stared at his boyfriend for a moment, watching his chest rise and fall, before deciding it definitely wasn't time to get up. He moved over to cuddle up against Blaine, who wrapped an arm around him. He quickly fell back to sleep.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up and looked over at the empty pillow next to him. Sighing, he turned off his alarm and got ready for school.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in front of William McKinley High School, looking at it for the first time. He knew it wasn't really the first time. This is the school he has been attending for the last few months but to him, this was his first day. His parents had filled the school in on what had happened and he was supposed to go to reception before classes started. He could already see the desk through the large glass doors so he took a deep breath and entered the building.<p>

The women behind the desk looked at Blaine as he walked in.

"Hello, my name is-"

"I know who you are Mr Anderson," she interrupted him. "Through there".

She was pointing to an adjacent office. Blaine shrugged off her rudeness and entered the office that had been pointed out to him. Inside the room was a small women with red hair and large eyes. She was wearing plastic gloves and polishing her desk, even though it looked immaculate to Blaine. He wasn't sure if they had already met and he didn't want to make the same mistake again so quickly so he just stood there.

"Blaine!" clearly she did know him."Hi come in, take a seat."

She motioned towards the seat in front of her desk and Blaine sat down. She removed the plastic gloves and took her seat behind the desk.

"Do you remember me at all Blaine?" she asked kindly.

He shook his head. "Sorry."

"Well there's nothing to be sorry about. I'm Miss Pillsbury and I'm the school guidance counselor. I just wanted to reintroduce myself and let you know that if you ever feel too overwhelmed or just need to talk my office is always open. So how are you feeling?"

"Anxious, I guess. It's not every day you start a new school where you don't know anyone but everyone already knows you."

"I'm sure things will be back to normal in no time. That's the bell, you better get going."

"Ok, thank you Miss Pillsbury," he said to be polite, even though she hadn't been very helpful.

He made it through his first few lessons okay but he couldn't get over how surreal it all was. Mostly it was just like a normal first day at a new school. He had map to show him where all the classes were and he didn't know anybody yet so he just sat quietly and got on with his work. The main difference was that occasionally someone would make eye contact with him or nod at him and he wouldn't know how to react. Maybe it was someone he was good friends with, or perhaps it was someone who was just staring at him, maybe because they didn't like him. By the time lunch time came around, he set off to where the map said the cafeteria should be and hoped that Kurt would be there.

The cafeteria was crowded and he couldn't see Kurt anywhere. He went and got some food, thinking about how silly it was he hadn't arranged to meet him. He didn't even know where Kurt spent his lunch time, maybe he was in the library. Tray in hand he scanned the cafeteria again, wondering where he would normally sit.

He saw a table full of girls in cheerleading uniforms. _'Yeah, probably not'_, he thought. Next to them was a table of football players wearing letterman jackets. One of them saw him looking and scowled at him, _'Definitely not'._

"Hi, Blaine." He turned to see who had spoken to him and found himself in front of a boy in a wheelchair.

He thought back to what Kurt had said at the Lima Bean.

_"Artie dresses kind of nerdy and wears glasses. He's really nice but giving him the slightest bit of authority seems to make him go a little crazy with power. He's on the football team and is a member of the A/V club. Oh and he's in a wheelchair." _

Blaine thought it was a pretty safe bet so he replied. "Hey, Artie." Artie looked back at him shocked so he continued. "Kurt told me enough so I could recognise all the glee club guys."

"Oh, of course he did. Anyway I just came over to say we're sitting over there if you want to join us," Artie said, nodding over to a table in the corner where a black girl and an Asian couple were sitting, watching them. As soon as Blaine looked over they all quickly looked away and pretended to be in mid conversation.

"Mercedes, Mike and Tina?" asked Blaine.

"Bingo," Artie smiled and led Blaine over to the table.

"Blaine!" said Tina. "How was your Christmas break?"

"Well I don't really remember most of it.. "

"Right. Of course you don't. God, I'm so stupid," Tina said, shaking her head.

Blaine was just about to tell her that he didn't mind but was interrupted by a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform bouncing towards their table.

"Hi! I'm so happy to see you all again!"

"Quinn?" Blaine guessed.

"Where?" the girl asked, looking behind her.

"Brittany," he said, remember what Kurt had told him.

_'Brittany has blonde hair and usually wears a cheerleading uniform. She's a bit... well she believes in Santa, the Easter bunny and until recently, leprechauns. Yet somehow she still beat me in the race to become senior class president."_

"Yes?" she said turning back around.

He was saved from having to reply as they were joined by someone else, Kurt.

"Hey," he greeted them. He looked at Blaine. "I tried to get here earlier, I'm sorry. I got ambushed in the hallway by Miss Pillsbury."

"You too?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah but I managed to get away," he smiled. "Where's Finn and Rachel?"

"Rehearsing," Mercedes replied, rolling her eyes. "Probably getting ready to sing every solo, ever."

Blaine spent the rest of lunch listening to everyone else talk. Occasionally he'd catch Kurt watching him but then he'd look away. Eventually the bell rang and they all stood up.

"C'mon we have French together," Kurt said, grabbing his hand and the immediately letting go. "Sorry... I keep forgetting."

"It's ok, let's just go to French."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Kurt found himself sitting in the choir room. Blaine sat was sitting on the other side. He had purposely sat as far away from Blaine as he could. He was embarrassed about trying to hold his hand earlier and wanted to make sure Blaine knew that it was a mistake, he didn't have delusions of him and Blaine carrying on acting like boyfriends.<p>

"Welcome back guys," Mr Schue greeted them. "I hope you all had a good winter break and are ready to get back to work! We killed at sectionals but regionals won't be so easy. We're up against the Warblers and we all know how good they are so I expect all of you to bring your A-game. I believe Rachel and Finn have something prepared to kick off 2012?"

Rachel and Finn stood up and faced the rest of the group.

"Thank you, Mr Schue. This is just a little something me and Finn have been working on just for fun but if you really like it and want us to sing it at regional's then I'm not against the idea and-"

"Maybe we should just sing?" Finn mumbled because Santana was scowling at them.

The band started playing, as always they knew what to play. Finn started singing.

_What's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?  
>Say did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?<br>Say what's your name, what you drinkin,  
>I think I know what you're thinking.<br>Baby what's your sign?  
>Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine.<br>Say what's somebody like you, doing in a place like this?  
><em>

Rachel joined in and they sang together.

_I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again  
>Won't let you get away, say if we ever meet again<br>This freefall, got me so, kiss me all night  
>Don't ever let me go.<br>I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again_

Rachel stepped forward to sing her solo.

_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before.  
>Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more.<br>Baby tell me what's your __story__, I ain't shy and don't you worry.  
>I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight.<br>Do you come here much? I gotta see your face some more.  
>Some more cause baby I,<em>

Rachel and Finn turned to face each other and sang the rest of the song together.

_I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again  
>Won't let you get away, say if we ever meet again<br>This freefall, got me so, kiss me all night  
>Don't ever let me go.<br>I'll never be the same, if we ever meet again_

Kurt looked over at Blaine. He was smiling and clapping along with every else. Kurt wasn't smiling. Watching Rachel and Finn sing together only made Kurt feel jealous. Blaine had planned to sing to Kurt in front of everyone after the winter break. Now, that might not ever happen.

_If we ever, ever meet again, I'll have so much more to say. (if we ever meet again)  
>If we ever, ever meet again, I won't let you go away.<em>

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived home he went straight to his room to work on his homework. The day hadn't gone nearly as badly as he'd expected but he was glad it was over. It was definitely different to Dalton Academy. The lessons weren't as good and he didn't like the way some people looked at him in the hallway. He wasn't sure what was going on with Kurt either. At lunch he kept staring at him but then in glee club he sat on the opposite side of the room. <em>'And he tried to hold my hand,'<em> Blaine thought. _'But that was a mistake, and he did apologise.'_

The glee club meeting wasn't too bad though. Even though it was nothing like the Warblers it was still nice to be around music and singing, and the New Directions seemed to be fairly talented.

"Blaine?" he heard his father's voice on the other side of the door. "You have a friend here to see you."

"Let them in," he replied closing his textbook.

The door opened and a boy in a Dalton uniform walked in.

"Hey, Killer."

"Sebastian, Hi!" Blaine was surprised to see Sebastian at his house. He reminded himself that Sebastian had already been at his house with some of the other Warblers. Maybe he was round here a lot. He couldn't remember him at all but then he couldn't remember Kurt at all either, yet he was apparently his boyfriend. He and Sebastian were probably really good friends.

"How was school?" Sebastian asked, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed.

Blaine spun around in his chair to face him. "It was... interesting. Nothing at all like Dalton."

"Dalton can be a bit of a drag. But it's a good school and the Warblers are great. Of course they would be even better with you back."

"I wish I could go back."

"Why can't you?"

Blaine tried to think of a good answer.

"Come back to Dalton, Blaine. It's where you belong."

Blaine thought about it for a minute. He thought about how even though he survived his first day at McKinley he didn't feel like he belonged there and he thought about how after almost a week he still didn't feel any closer to Kurt.

"I can't. I don't really know why but... I must have wanted to be there once."

Sebastian looked disappointed.

"I'll give it a few more weeks," Blaine decided.

A smirk returned to Sebastian's face.

* * *

><p>If you're interested the song was: If we ever meet again - Timbaland (Feat: Katy Perry). If you hate it don't blame me. Blame Rachel and Finn!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews. I never really intended to include Sebastian much but the reviews hating on him make me smile so much and he seems to just keep creeping his way in. Darn that guy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt felt himself being nudged awake. He pretended to still be asleep for a moment until he heard a deep voice.<em>

_"Kuuuurt!"_

_Reluctantly he opened his eyes. Blaine was smiling at him._

_"Are you planning to sleep through the whole of 2012 or just today?" Blaine laughed._

_"Just today," Kurt mumbled, cuddling up to his boyfriend._

_"Come on, It's already midday. Your dad's cool, but he might be less cool if we don't get up soon."_

_"Five more minutes?" Kurt pleaded?_

_Blaine looked amused, then he leaned in to kiss him._

_"Five more minutes."_

* * *

><p>Kurt felt himself being nudged awake.<p>

"Kurt!"

The voice was high pitched and shrill. He opened his eyes to find Rachel staring at him. Kurt remembered that Rachel had been in the middle of a rant about Mr Schue when Kurt he'd dozed off.

"Don't fall asleep! It's only 8pm and I still want to watch 'funny girl," Rachel whined.

"Sorry," Kurt yawned. "It's been a long week."

"Lay off him, Rachel, " Mercedes warned her.

It was Friday night and Kurt was sitting in Rachel's bedroom in his pajamas. It had been a long time since he'd had a sleepover with his best friends. They had become less frequent since he'd started spending most of his free time with Blaine. It was nice to be spending time with his girls again but he couldn't help but wish he was spending his Friday night with Blaine.

"Wish you were somewhere else?" Mercedes asked, perceptively.

"What? No, not at all." Kurt said. Mercedes and Rachel stared at him disbelievingly. "Maybe a little bit..."

"It's okay, Kurt. We understand, you miss Blaine," Rachel said, patting his shoulder.

"He seems to be settling back into school though," Mercedes said positively.

"I wouldn't know," Kurt said, sounding bitter. "I've barely spoken to him all week."

Rachel frowned. "Really? Weren't you guys talking together at lunch today?"

"And we were talking_ about_ lunch. We were talking about fish, Rachel!" he sighed. " I guess I'm just used to talking to him about more meaningful things like how I'm terrified I'm not going to get into NYADA and will spend the rest of my life working at the Lima Bean. We used to talk all the time. Quick conversations by the lockers in between classes, shopping trips at the weekend, late night phone calls..."

"So call him" Rachel said.

"And say what?" Kurt asked?

"Say.. 'Hi Blaine! We should hang out tomorrow and makeout since we're BOYFRIENDS'," Rachel laughed.

Kurt nudged her with his elbow. "You are _hilarious_, Rachel."

"Ouch! Ok, sorry. Seriously though you should just call him. If you want things to go back to normal then maybe you should act more normal. Or you could just wait and hope it'll just happen on its own..."

"Ok, ok, I'll call him. " He said, finding Blaine's number on his phone.

Rachel and Mercedes jumped onto the bed either side of him so they could listen in on the call. After a few rings he heard Blaine's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Uh, it's Kurt.

"I know, what's up?"

"I was just wondering..." Rachel and Mercedes were nodding encouragingly. "If you wanted to hang out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I kind of already have plans with someone."

Kurt heard a voice in the background. _"Tell your boyfriend I'll take good care of you."_

"Is- is someone there?" Kurt asked.

"It's just Sebastian," Blaine replied casually. "Kurt I have to go, I'll speak to you soon."

Rachel and Mercedes both looked at Kurt, horrified. Kurt on the other hand looked furious.

"Ok," Rachel said, jumping up off the bed. "Let's just take a second to process this, before we overreact."

"I'll kill him," Kurt said, through gritted teeth.

"...like that," Rachel sighed.

"This is not an overreaction, Rachel. That creep has had his eyes on Blaine ever since he first met him. He is hell bent splitting us up." Kurt was almost yelling. "I bet he is just loving this."

"I don't think you need to worry about Sebastian, Kurt," Mercedes told him.

"Really?" Kurt said incredulously, holding up his phone. "Because it kinda seems like I do."

"Blaine fell in love with _you_. Maybe he can't remember that but he's still that person. And the same person who fell for you would _not_ fall for that sleazy weasel," Mercedes replied patiently.

"How can you be so certain, Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

"We know Blaine. You should have more faith in him."

"I trust Blaine completely. Or I did, but he doesn't remember that he even _has_ a boyfriend to be faithful to. Rachel?" he said looking to his other best friend for some support.

"Kurt has a point, Mercedes," Rachel answered. Kurt smiled at her gratefully. "Blaine must be really confused right now. The last thing he needs is someone like Sebastian whispering in his ear, making him even more confused."

"Exactly! So what do I do?"

"Talk to him. Tell him what Sebastian is really like," Rachel answered.

"No no no. Going over there and tearing Sebastian apart will just make you look insecure and jealous. You'll probably just push Blaine towards him even more," Mercedes chipped in.

"What about when he gets his memories back?" Rachel questioned. "How do you think he'll feel knowing you let him spend time with Sebastian and didn't even try to warn him? Because _I_ would be furious."

"You're right. You both are right actually," Kurt conceded. "He might hate me for it but I have to warn him anyway."

"It's a plan!" smiled Rachel.

"Except it's _not_ a plan. When are we supposed to have this talk? He's spending all his free time with Sebastian."

Neither girl had an answer for him but with perfect timing his phone buzzed.

_"Sunday instead? We could go shopping."_** - Blaine**

He smiled and threw his phone to Rachel. She read it then looked back at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Ok," he said in response to her questioning look. "It's a plan."


	9. Chapter 9

_**As always: i own nothing.**_

* * *

><p><em>"It's about time." Burt said, watching Kurt and Blaine walk down the stairs. They looked at each other guiltily.<em>

_"It was late night." Kurt said._

_"Tell me about it," they hear Finn groan. Walking into the living room they saw him sprawled over the sofa with his head in his hands._

_"That is your own fault," Burt called. "I said you could have _one_ glass of champagne."_

_Finn ignored his stepdad and looked at Blaine. "Sorry dude, I don't think I can help you practise today," _

_Kurt turned to his boyfriend, confused. "Practise what?"_

_"Uh, it's nothing" he replied._

_"Blaine." Kurt said, folding his arms._

_"Fine," Blaine signed. "I was planning on singing a song for you in glee club when school started."_

_"_Was_ planning?"_

_"_Am_ planning, but it was supposed to be a surprise," he added, shooting Finn an annoyed look._

_"Well I look forward to it," Kurt smiled. _

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon Kurt found himself walking through the mall with Blaine at his side. It was almost like a normal Sunday afternoon as they walked through various clothes stores, Kurt getting Blaine up to speed on some of the latest fashion trends.<p>

Blaine liked fashion but Kurt seemed to be _really_ into it. He didn't mind though. It was nice chatting about something other than himself, school and lost memories. Just strolling through the mall like a normal teenager, Blaine felt relaxed.

"Was there something in particular you wanted to get?" Kurt asked.

"Not really, I just like shopping. Why, do you have any suggestions?"

"Hmm... how about a nice _bowtie_," Kurt teased.

"Hey, bowties are cool," Blaine laughed, winking at him. Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach and looked away.

He stopped walking when he realised that Blaine was no longer beside him. He turned around and saw Blaine staring at into a store.

"Let's go in." Blaine said.

Kurt looked up at the store. "The GAP? Really?" he questioned.

"Yes," said Blaine with certainty. "I want to go in."

Kurt hesitated but gave in as Blaine was already walking through the door. "Okay, let's go."

Kurt followed Blaine, who seemed to be searching for something, around the store.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, nothing in particular," Blaine replied without slowing down.

Kurt continued to follow him around the store. He hadn't been back here since the 'GAP attack' last year. He remembered how he had felt, watching Blaine serenade someone else, _helping_ him to serenade someone else. It was almost a whole year later but it wasn't difficult to remember the jealousy and heartbreak he had felt. It was similar to how he felt now, how he felt most days.

Walking around the store he imagined Blaine jumping up onto the display, singing his heart out to Jeremiah. Without realising he had started to hum the opening tune to 'When I get you alone'.

Blaine stop and looked back at him. "Hey, I love that song!" he laughed, his face spread into a wide grin. Kurt stopped humming immediately and rolled his eyes. He was about to say he hated the song when he realised Blaine was no longer grinning. He was looking thoughtful, his head tilted.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked cautiously. Blaine looked at the display that Kurt had been staring at a minute ago, then over to the cash registers. He turned back to Kurt, horrified.

"Oh my god. I have to get out of here." he said, storming towards the door.

"Blaine? Blaine! Wait!" Kurt called trying to keep up with him. He ran out the store to find Blaine leaning against a pillar looking very pale. Kurt ran over to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I remember," Blaine said, looking as if he might throw up.

"Let's go sit down," Kurt said, putting a hand on Blaine's back and leading him to a nearby bench.

"What exactly do you remember?" he continued, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I remember Jeremiah." Blaine replied. "I had a crush on him and he worked here. So for valentine's day I persuaded the Warblers to perform here. I sang that stupid song to him like an idiot and all it did was get him fired."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I embarrassed myself in front of a whole store full of people, what more is there to remember?

Kurt hesitated. "Well, I was there. Do you remember that?"

"Oh." Blaine looked as if he was trying to remember. "I remember the Warblers being there but I don't remember you specifically."

"Sure," Kurt said casually, trying to mask his disappointment. "Well if it makes you feel better we just laugh about the whole thing now."

Blaine gave him a look that made it quite clear that it did not make him feel any better.

"Is there anything else I should know? To you know, save myself from running out of stores looking like a lunatic. Do I make a habit of getting people fired?" Blaine asked, putting his head in his hands.

"It was just a blip. And you weren't the only one who was embarrassed," Kurt admitted. "When you told us that you wanted to sing to someone on Valentine's day... well I thought that person was me."

Blaine lifted his head out of his hands, not quite sure how to respond. "You came to The Gap anyway?"

"I really didn't want to, I was insanely jealous... But I had to be there to support you because I was your friend. I mean, because I _am_ your friend," Kurt corrected himself.

Blaine gave him a small smile. "I mean what I said though, if there is anything else I should know tell me now. Being in there and remembering what happened, it was horrible. I don't want something like that to happen again."

Kurt thought for a moment, not sure if he was going to chicken out or not. "Actually, I did want to talk to you about something. Or rather, someone."

"Who?"

"It's Sebastian," Kurt said slowly.

"What about him?" Blaine asked, looking confused.

"Wow, there is _a lot_ I could say about him but I'm not here to insult him. I just want you to know that he's into you."

"He's into me?" Blaine repeated.

"He likes you, and he hates me," he added.

Blaine's eyes narrowed, unsure why Kurt was telling him this and for a second wondering if he just wanted to keep him away from his Dalton friends.

"Look, Kurt-" Blaine started.

"Please just let me finish. In the past Sebastian has made it pretty clear he wanted to split us up. I know things are different now, between us, but I'm still your friend Blaine. I just think you should know that when you're with him and you think you're just 'hanging out' or think that he is helping you, he may have ulterior motives." Kurt paused to wait for Blaine's reaction.

Blaine was confused, Sebastian had been nothing but supportive, but he looked at Kurt and he trusted him.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself. Consider me warned," he said, signalling that they should change the subject. "You're a good friend, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, hiding how crushed he was to still be nothing more than a 'good friend'.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kurt was washing the dishes alone in his kitchen. Finn had invited Rachel to join them for dinner. Kurt, who was fed up of being jealous and miserable, just tried to be happy that they were getting on so well, instead of wishing Blaine was also there.<p>

"Need some help?" Rachel appeared next to him, picking up a plate and grabbing a cloth to dry it with.

"Thanks."

"Soooo... How did it go?" she asked.

"Ok, I guess. Except for when Blaine remembered the whole 'Gap Attack' incident-"

"But that's great!" Rachel interrupted. "Isn't it?"

"I guess, but he completely freaked out," Kurt frowned.

"Well yeah, that probably isn't his most fun memory but if he is starting to remember things then that can only be good," Rachel reasoned. "Then he can remember how much of a jerk Sebastian is all on his own. Did you talk to Blaine about him?"

"I did but I don't think he took me seriously. At least he didn't start angrily defending him, that would have been too weird," Kurt said.

"Well, then you've done all you can," Rachel said firmly.

"But have I?" Kurt questioned. "What if while I'm standing around waiting for Blaine to fall back in love with me he falls for someone else?"

"What else can you do, Kurt?" Rachel replied sadly.

"I don't know, but maybe I can help him remember."

Rachel looked thoughtfully. "Well, he remembered the GAP Attack right? What triggered that?"

"We were actually at the GAP for starters, and..." he trailed off.

"And...?" Rachel asked.

Kurt looked at Rachel, his eyes wide and a look of dawning comprehension.

"What?" she said, impatiently.

"Rachel, I have the best idea."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews. I love to hear people can't wait to read the next chapter. It's good motivation to get writing!**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the kitchen table staring at the 2 slices of toast that were on a plate in front of him. His stomach was unsettled and the thought of eating made him feel even more nauseas. He looked up as he heard a sound that turned out to be Finn, running into the Kitchen.<p>

"Morning! You going to eat that?," Finn asked, eyeing up Kurt's plate.

"It's all yours," he replied pushing the plate away from him.

Finn joined him at the table and grabbed his plate, wolfing down the toast as if Kurt might change his mind.

"You don't look so good," Finn said once the plate was empty. "Are you nervous? You were really sure about this yesterday."

Kurt nodded. "It's just if this doesn't work I can't think of anything else to try."

"It'll work," Finn assured him. "But if it doesn't... we'll figure it out."

Kurt wasn't reassured at all by his word but he knew Finn was just trying to help so Kurt gave him a small smile before pointing out that it was time for them to leave for school.

* * *

><p>School had gotten slightly easier for Blaine now he'd been there a week. It was still nothing like Dalton but at least he knew the glee kids well enough that he usually had someone to sit with in class. Despite how different it was to being with the Warblers, glee club was still his favourite part of the day. So his spirits were lifted a little as he made his way to rehearsals.<p>

The choir room was unusually quiet when he walked in and he suspected that they made have stopped talking as he entered. Taking a seat next to Kurt he asked him.

"What's going on?"

"What? Nothing. What do you mean?" Kurt said in the most unconvincingly casual tone.

"Ok! We're all here," Mr Schue announced clapping his hands together. "Before I explain this week's lesson plan, Rachel and Finn are going to give us a demonstration."

Mr Schue moved to the side as Rachel and Finn took their places in the centre of the room. Blaine thought it was unusual that no one complained or made any snide comments about Rachel and Finn singing another duet. In fact everyone was just watching Rachel and Finn in silence, including Kurt who was biting his bottom lip nervously.

The band began playing and Rachel swayed on the spot while Finn started them off.

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar,  
>When I met you.<br>I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around,  
>Turned you into someone new.<em>

Blaine recognised the song, it was one of his favourites.

_Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it<br>When I hear that you won't see me_

_Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe it<br>When you say that you don't need me_

Finn and Rachel turned and sang to each other.

_It's much too late to find.  
>You think you've changed your mind.<br>You'd better change it back, or we will both be sorry._

When Rachel had joined in singing Blaine had the strangest feeling of _Déjà vu._

_Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh<em>

Rachel started to sing her verse and Blaine frowned slightly as he started to remember something.

_He was standing on a small stage, in a basement, Rachel's basement. Rachel was standing next to him and he was watching her sing._

_"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar.  
>That much is true,<em>

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
>Either with or without you."<em>

_They both turned to face the audience, which was the rest of the glee club members in various states of drunkenness, and finished the song together._

Rachel and Finn were finishing the song.

_Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I can't believe it<br>When I hear that you won't see me._

_Don't, don't you want me?  
>You know I don't believe you<br>When you say that you don't need me._

Blaine struggled to try and remember the basement.

_He was drinking, and things were getting more hazy. _

_Then he was dancing until he stumbled and fell on the floor._

_Then was kneeling on the floor, a bottle was pointing at him. _

_Then he was kissing Rachel._

Blaine looked at Rachel as the memory came back to him. _'It's okay'_, he thought _'It was just a game'_.

_It's much too late to find.  
>When you think you've changed your mind,<br>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry _

_Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh<br>Don't you want me, baby?  
>Don't you want me, ohh<em>

Rachel and Finn finished the song and everyone clapped.

"Did it work?" Kurt asked. "Did it help trigger any memories."

Blaine looked back to Rachel and Finn who were watching him.

"You planned this." he said. "Because we sang this together at your party?"

"You remember!" Rachel squealed.

"Some of it," he confirmed. "Most of it, I think."

Mr Schue stepped forward "Thank you Rachel and Finn, please take your seats. This week, the New Directions will be focussing on helping one of their own, Blaine."

Blaine felt a little embarrassed but everyone else in the room was either smiling at him or nodding.

"Each day this week we'll perform a song, one that means something to Blaine, which might help him remember some of the memories he has lost. Rachel and Finn started us off today and I expect you to have something else prepared by tomorrow"

The rest of the club immediately started whispering excitedly to each other in small groups, obviously discussing what songs they should sing.

"I got the idea from what happened at the GAP yesterday. I hope you don't mind," Kurt said nervously. "I would have told you earlier but we weren't sure if it would even work."

Blaine couldn't help but wish that he'd had a little warning to spare him some of the shock but thinking about it, he was onboard with anything that might help him remember the past year and a half.

"Honestly, if it means I get my memories back, I'm all for it," Blaine assured him.

* * *

><p>Later on as everyone was leaving the choir room Blaine managed to grab Rachel. "Can I talk to you for a second?"<p>

"Of course," she replied and they waited until everyone else had left the room.

"Your party," Blaine started. "I remembered something that I just wanted to... confirm with you."

"Ohhh," Rachel said, realising what this was about. "You mean did we really kiss?"

"I guess that's a 'yes' then," Blaine guessed, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, it was nothing," Rachel assured him. "I mean for a little while I did get the crazy idea that you might be straight and we went out on a date."

Blaine looked panicked, that didn't sound like 'nothing'.

"It was just the alcohol, you spent most of the night with Kurt anyway," she smiled.

"With Kurt?" he repeated. "I did?"

"You don't remember?" Rachel asked, her smile fading.

"Mostly I just remember drinking. And dancing. And kissing" he added.

"Well, the week's only just begun" Rachel grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back to Uni tomorrow so I'm not sure exactly how often I will be able to update but I will compensate any delays with longer chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The next day off school went much better for Blaine. He had been able to remember much more than he ever had before. It made him hopeful that his other memories might eventually come back too. He spotted Sam and Puck in the hallway and gave them friendly nod as he walked by.<p>

As embarrassing at it was to have a whole week of rehearsals dedicated to him, it meant a lot that they were all so willing to do it. Not one person had complained. Until yesterday he thought that he didn't really have any friends here, except perhaps for Kurt, but now he was starting to realise how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>The kids in the choir room were all busy chatting amongst themselves.<p>

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Tina whispered to him.

"I'm fine," he lied. "And I'll be even better very soon." He knew what song was being performed today and he wished Mr Schue would hurry up so they could get started.

He looked over to where Blaine was sitting, chatting with Sam. After yesterdays rehearsals he couldn't help but feel hopeful. Hopeful that it wouldn't be long before they were looking over at each other exchanging loving looks instead of awkward glances.

Finally Mr Schue arrived. "Sorry I'm late guys but let's not waste any more time and get right to business. Who's up today?"

Santana stood up and walked out to the centre of the room, pulling Brittany with her.

"We are," Santana announced. "And not only will our performance be better than the tragedy _Finchel_ subjected us to yesterday, but it'll also provoke memories that are slightly happier then the time Blaine got wasted, forgot to excessively reapply his hair gel and also that he is gay, then made out with a hobbit."

Rachel huffed in her seat and Blaine looked lost for words.

"Well... when you're ready," Mr Schue sighed.

Brittany smiled at Blaine as she started singing.

_The power lines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>Not answering my phone<em>

Santana kept her eyes on Brittany as she took over.

_All the games you played  
>The promises you made<br>Couldn't finish what you started  
>Only darkness still remains<em>

Santana took Brittany's hand and held it while they sang the rest of the song together.

_Lost sight  
>Couldn't see<br>When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>

Watching them Kurt couldn't help but think that their rendition was almost as good as his and Blaine's. He thought back to the day he sang his first ever solo in front of a competition audience with the boy who had only recently become his boyfriend. He was nervous to go on stage but Blaine had helped him through it. Even though he was disappointed by their loss, Blaine was right, they had got each other out of it. Kurt thought he'd gladly trade a win at the next regionals if it meant he'd have Blaine back. He looked over to watch Blaine.

_One day  
>You will wake up<br>With nothing but you're sorrys  
>And someday<br>You will get back  
>Everything you gave me<em>

Blaine was watching the girls sing and smiling. Kurt's heart was pounding. He was desperate to know what was going on inside Blaine's head and how much he could remember.

_Blow the candles out  
>Looks like a solo tonight<br>I'm beginning to see the light  
>Blow the candles out<br>Looks like a solo tonight  
>But I think I'll be alright<em>

Santana and Brittany hugged as everyone clapped. They pulled apart and stared at Blaine expectantly.

"Santana, Brittany, that was... beautiful," he said. "It... It didn't help me remember anything though."

Kurt felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Several other faces looked disappointed while others just looked confused. Santana on the other hand was furious.

"Are you serious?" Santana growled. "Me and Britt give you an amazing performance and you can't remember _anything_?"

"I'm... sorry, Santana," Blaine said, defensively.

"Maybe it was too different?" Artie suggested. "You rearranged the vocals for two female leads."

"You have a problem with two females singing together?" Santana yelled.

"GUYS," Mr Schue interjected. "This isn't helping. I think that's enough for today..."

The room filled with the sound of scraping metal has everyone shifted from their seats to gather their belongings.

Kurt searched for Blaine, desperate to talk to him but he was the first one out the door before Kurt had even stood up.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Brittany said to him in a small voice, looking like she might cry.

"It's okay," he said, holding back tears of his own "You tried, and you sang really beautifully."

Kurt turned his attention to Santana. "Why would you _yell_ at him? What the hell is wrong with you?".

"Sorry," Santana shrugged, "It was Snixx, you can't hold me responsible for what Snixx says."

She linked arms with Brittany and walked out the room. Leaving Kurt staring after them looking confused.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked towards his car before anyone could catch up with him. He thought that they would be more understanding, that they were helping him because they genuinely cared about him. He was upset by their reaction, but more than that he was angry. They clearly had no idea how difficult all of this was for him.<p>

Searching through his bag for his car keys he realised his phone was flashing. He waited until he was safe inside the car before reading the text.

"Hey Hottie, dinner at Breadstix?" **- Sebastian**

Blaine looked back towards the school where Santana and Brittany were just walking out, shortly followed by an annoyed looking Kurt. He sent back his reply.

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Really? You're wearing your Dalton uniform?" Blaine asked when they had sat down at Breadstix. It had been several hours since he had sent back the text, Sebastian must have had time to change.<p>

"Just showing you what you're missing." Sebastian replied.

"Well I do miss the blazers," Blaine joked.

"They'll be one waiting for you, when you decide to come back."

Blaine noticed that Sebastian had said 'when' instead of 'if'. He smiled back and suggested that they order their food.

40 minutes later, their plates were clear and Blaine could no longer ignore the fact that Sebastian was quite obviously staring at him.

"Why... are you staring at me?" he asked.

Sebastian smiled. "Mostly because you're so hot that I just can't keep my eyes off of you but also because you've been really quite the whole time we've been here and something is clearly bothering you."

Blaine blushed and decided to ignore the compliment. "Is it that obvious?"

"That you are hot? Or that something is bothering you? Because they're both_ really_ obvious."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian's persistence. It was almost flattering.

"Okay so what's bothering you?" Sebastian continued.

"The New Directions came up with this idea, well it was Kurt really, that if they sang songs that were important or significant to me it might help me get some of my memories back," Blaine explained.

"Did it work?" Sebastian asked, suddenly very interested.

"It did yesterday, but not today. I don't know why," he frowned. "Even yesterday though, I remembered almost a whole evening that I spent with the New Directions but I don't remember Kurt being there. I still can't remember him at all."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sebastian said knowingly. "And I bet he's being pissy about the whole thing."

"He's been... fine. Although he did look really annoyed after practise today. Wait, why did you said that it doesn't surprise you?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Because he's not at all memorable." Sebastian leaned across the table to grab Blaine's hand. "He's not good enough for you Blaine. You must have realised that by now."

Blaine froze, partly because he was taken aback by Sebastian's forwardness but mostly because he didn't know how to respond. Why did people keep doing this? Telling him what he wanted, how he felt, who he should talk to... who he wanted to be with. Then getting angry with him because he couldn't remember what they wanted to, be who he wanted to be. He felt anger building up inside him and he stood up pulling his hand away.

"Look this is all really confusing for me and you're just making it worse."

He threw some money down on the table and grabbed his coat.

"I don't need this," he yelled before turning on his heel and leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Got this chapter finished sooner than I expected because it was much fun to write. Next one may not be so quick.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Kurt lay wide awake staring into the darkness. He kept running through what had happened that day in his head. He saw Blaine's face when Santana was laying into him, hurt and upset. He watched Blaine rush out the choir room and thought about what he would have said if he'd of ran after him.<p>

He knew that there was no point thinking about it now. He couldn't change what had already happened but that didn't stop him thinking up every different way he could have apologised for Santana's behaviour and for coming up with the idea in the first place.

_'Maybe I should call him'_ Kurt thought. He rolled over and stared at his alarm clock. The bright green numbers informed him that it was 00:23. A month ago, even on a school night, he wouldn't have hesitated to call Blaine this late. Now though it probably wasn't a good idea. If Blaine was upset or angry then waking him up probably wasn't going to help. Kurt rolled onto his back again and sighed. Now he'd got the idea of calling Blaine into his head he wasn't sure how he was ever going to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't the only person who couldn't sleep. Blaine was also awake, thinking about how much he didn't want to go to school tomorrow. He wondered if he made the wrong decision going back to McKinley, then he thought about Sebastian and he wasn't sure if Dalton would be any better.<p>

A dim light shone through his room and he realised the source was his phone. He groaned and grabbed his phone from his bedside table. Once his eyes had adjusted to the brightness he saw Kurt's name. He didn't feel much like talking to anyone but he did wonder why someone would call him at half past midnight. Curiosity got the better of him and he answered the phone with a gruff "Hello."

He heard Kurt's voice. "Hey, sorry I'm calling so late I just really needed to talk to you."

Blaine stayed silent, not quite sure what to say, so Kurt continued. "Today.. was kind of a disaster."

"I'm very sorry about that," Blaine said in a harsh voice.

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that!" Kurt cried, upset at how badly the conversation was going. "No one thinks it's your fault, Blaine."

"Really?" he retorted, "Because it seems like Santana did, and I saw how annoyed _you_ were as well."

"That's just- that's how she is to everyone." he stammered. "And It was her who I was annoyed at, well and myself..."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, his voice calmer.

"It was my stupid idea to do this in the first place. I didn't even think about how much pressure it might be putting on you and I'm _really_ sorry." Kurt said, sincerely.

There was silence again but this time it was Blaine that broke it.

"It's okay," he said finally. "You were just trying to help."

"I'm going to tell Mr Schue tomorrow though that we're not doing this anymore." Kurt assured him.

Although the idea of not having a repeat of today gave Blaine some relief, he wasn't sure he could give up that easily on something that may help him recover his memories.

"No," Blaine said firmly. "I want to keep trying. I don't want everyone to get their hopes up again though."

"After today I don't think that'll be a problem," Kurt laughed, nervously. "Again, I'm sorry about the late call. I hope I didn't wake you?"

"It's okay I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up this late anyway?" Blaine asked.

"I couldn't sleep either," Kurt admitted. "But I feel really tired now so I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Blaine replied, disconnecting the call. He rolled over and fell straight to sleep, his phone still in his hand.

* * *

><p>The choir room was more tense that it had been the day before, although It had relaxed a little after Santana had given Blaine her strange version of an apology.<p>

"Just ignore her," Kurt whispered from his seat next to Blaine. Once he was back in the choir roomed it didn't take long for him to realise that the rest of the glee club didn't agree with Santana's opinion. Blaine thought that he probably would have realised the same thing yesterday if he hadn't ran out of rehearsals so fast. He assured the rest of the club that he was fine and couldn't wait to hear what they had prepared for today.

Today seemed to be the biggest performance yet as Blaine found himself sitting in front of Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, Mike and Rory.

"After yesterday we thought that we would try something that might be a bit more familiar to you," Artie announced.

"You have no idea how long it took us to get these harmonies right," Puck said.

"But no pressure! If you can't remember anything then that's totally fine," Finn quickly added.

Blaine smiled nervously as Rory moved to the centre of the group. It was then that he realised that the band wasn't there and once Rory started singing it was obvious why.

_**Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

Blaine couldn't help but smile as the guys sang in acapella, reminding him of the Warblers.

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<strong>_

Blaine concentrated on the song, trying to remember why it would be significant to him.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>_

Something was coming back to him and he closed his eyes to try and concentrate on the memory.

_He was at Dalton walking down the staircase when he heard a voice behind him._

_'Excuse me'_

_He turned around to see a very nervous looking boy wearing what definitely wasn't a Dalton uniform._

_"My name's Blaine," he said, extending his hand._

_"Kurt."_

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>You and I, we'll be young forever**_

Rory's voice seemed to fade away.

_Blaine was singing with the warblers. Kurt was watching from the doorway. Blaine, wanting to impress the newcomer, directed his performance towards him._

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>_

_He was sitting at a table opposite an upset Kurt._

_"There is this Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life a living hell and no one seems to notice."_

_He remembered running away from his own bullies and how much it haunted him. He encouraged Kurt not to do the same._

**My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<strong>

Realising that his eyes were still closed, Blaine opened them to watch the end of the performance.

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<strong>

As the girls clapped, Kurt looked at Blaine with a nervous look that he could now recognise.

"Anything?" he asked tentatively.

Without thinking he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Yes. I remember the first time we met."

Kurt's eyes moved down to their hands and Blaine let go.

"That was amazing," Blaine said towards the guys standing in front of them who were all looking very pleased with themselves.

Blaine sat back still making sense of everything he had just remembered while Kurt sat next to him unable to hide his smile. It was the first time he'd remembered anything about Kurt from before the accident and he was trying to put everything in the right order. It also opened up some questions that he was curious about.

"Kurt, could we maybe go somewhere after rehearsals to talk?" he asked.

"Of course," Kurt said in a voice that was high even for him.

They were both distracted for a moment when Blaine received a text message.

_"Hey sorry about yesterday. Why don't I come over and make it up to you? I promise I will keep my hands to myself."_ **- Sebastian**.

Blaine quickly sent back his response: _"I'm busy"_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, real life got in the way, as it does. Some of you have asked or made predictions about what you think will happen. I'm sure you understand why I don't want to give any hints away about what might happen. I think there will be around 18/19 chapters overall and I can't wait for you all to read the ending!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to go?" Blaine asked as everyone was leaving the choir room.<p>

"The Lima bean?" Kurt suggested. "But I carpooled here with Finn."

"It's okay, I can drive and take you home after," Blaine said as they reached the parking lot.

Kurt paused. "Or um.. we could just go straight to my house?".

Blaine stared at Kurt, wondering if that was a good idea. He thought about the Kurt he remembered, the one who was lost and tormented and he had wanted desperately to help. It didn't match up to the Kurt he'd gotten to know over the last few weeks. This Kurt was different, he stood taller and was more confident. But at that moment as he watched Kurt nervously waiting for his answer he saw the same boy who had been tormented and ran away to Dalton.

"Okay," he nodded. "But I don't remember the way."

"I'll show you." Kurt grinned as he seamlessly shifted back to the confident Kurt that Blaine was still getting to know.

* * *

><p>"Turn left here," Kurt directed. He looked around the interior of the car. "I like the new car."<p>

"The old one was a wreck after the accident..." Blaine pointed out.

Kurt mentally kicked himself and swiftly changed the subject.

"My dad will be happy to see you. Carole too." he said. "I think they miss seeing you around the house."

"They're really fine with it? You having a guy over all the time?" Blaine asked, sceptically.

"Yes." Kurt said clearly but he could tell that Blaine wouldn't believe him that easily.

"My dad ran for congress a few months ago," he explained. "He never tried to hide the fact that he had a gay son, or how proud he was of me. And he won."

Kurt had to stop himself from laughing at the look of shock on Blaine's face.

"You'll see for yourself anyway, we're almost there."

* * *

><p>As then walked into Kurt's house, Blaine felt a strange sense of familiarity while at the same time he didn't recognise anything. They heard talking coming from another room.<p>

"We should go say hi," Kurt said, walking towards the door.

Blaine followed him into what turned out to be the kitchen. Rachel and Finn were standing by the counter and a man and women were sitting at the kitchen table with mugs in front of them. He recognised the man from the hospital as Kurt's dad and guessed that the women must be his step-mom.

The talking stopped when they entered the room. Blaine shifted nervously as all their eyes were on him.

"Hey, i looked for you after school," Finn directed towards Kurt looking guilty. "But you kinda disappeared so I thought you'd left already."

"It's fine," Kurt replied. "I got a ride with Blaine."

"It's good to see you again, Blaine," said Kurt's dad. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, Mr Hummel," he lied.

"Please, call me Burt"

"And I'm Carole," the woman interjected, smiling at Blaine. "Can I get you kids a drink?"

"I'm fine thank you," Blaine said. With a wave of embarrassment he realised that he'd repeated what he just said to Mr Hummel. He couldn't wait to get away from their stares.

"It's ok, we just came in to say hi," Kurt said, dragging a relieved Blaine back into the hallway.

Once they were safe inside Kurt's room he turned to Blaine.

"They're just excited to see you again. Like I said they've missed you," he explained.

"It's okay, they're just being nice," Blaine replied.

Kurt sat crossed legged on the end of his bed. "You can sit down," he said motioning towards his desk chair.

Blaine took the seat, glad that Kurt pointed towards the chair, rather than patting suggestively at the spot on the bed next to him. Although by now he knew Kurt well enough to realise he was never going to push him.

"I'm glad today went better," Kurt started. "How much did you actually remember?"

"A lot I think," Blaine replied, spinning slightly in his chair. "I remember meeting you for the first time. I remember thinking what a terrible spy you were."

Kurt sighed, embarrassed as Blaine laughed. "I remember dragging you to watch us perform."

He stopped laughing. "And I remember talking to you after to try and find out the real reason you were there."

Kurt looked away. "Ah, you remember that..."

"I do but there is something that doesn't make sense," he continued.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, still not looking at him. Blaine stood up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Kurt.

"I remember telling you that you should confront him, your bully. And then sometime after that you transferred to Dalton."

"So what's your question?" Kurt interrupted, finally looking up to meet his gaze.

"What happened? he asked.

"Blaine... it was so long ago and it really doesn't matter anymore." Kurt said, avoiding the question.

"I _told_ you that you should confront your bully. If something bad happened because of me..." he looked at Kurt concerned and Kurt sighed, knowing that Blaine wasn't going to drop the subject.

"Okay, but it's no big deal and it's all been resolved now," Kurt assured him before continuing. "Well I took your advice, the next time Karofsky shoved me into a locker I ran after him into the locker room to confront him."

"And?" Blaine pressed on.

"And, words were exchanged. Then he kissed me..." Kurt watched for his reaction.

"He... uh... he was gay?" Blaine gasped.

"I told you what happened and you came all the way to McKinley to confront him with him. In the hope that maybe we could help him. He didn't want to hear it though and things just got worse after that so I left," Kurt finished.

Blaine noticed that Kurt had left out the part about the death threat but decided not to mention it.

"I feel kind of bad," Blaine admitted. "My advice sucked."

"No!" Kurt said, shocked. "You were right. Besides, everything worked out in the end and Karofsky even apologised to me, eventually."

Blaine smiled then looked away, thinking about how much him and Kurt must have been through together, singing competitions, confronting bullies and who knows what else. It made sense that all of that would have made them closer but he still didn't remember any of it, so where did that leave them now?

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, noticing that Blaine was being quiet.

"All this stuff... I just wish I could remember it," he replied quietly.

"Well, the songs seemed to be helping," Kurt smiled. "And we have two days left."

* * *

><p>The next day in the choir room was much more relaxed. Blaine was laughing along with everyone else at the story Mercedes was telling the group until they were interrupted by Mr Schue's entering the room.<p>

"Hey guys. Mercedes you'll have to finish that story later because it's time to get to work!"

Blaine was startled when everyone except for him stood up but relaxed a little when Mr Schue took the seat next to him.

"Alright guys, show us what you got," Mr Schue said enthusiastically.

Sam stepped forward. "This week has been a bit hectic so before the big finale tomorrow we wanted to sing something less intense and more... fun." He nodded towards the band and they started playing.

Sam started singing while the rest of the group danced together in the background.

_**Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's gettin heavy  
>And I wanna run and hide<br>I wanna run and hide.**_

Sam grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her to the front to sing her part.

_**I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<strong>_

_**And I won't be denied by you  
>The animal inside of you. <strong>_

Sam and Quinn lead the group while everyone sang and danced in the background.

_**Wo, oh  
>I want some more<br>Wo, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight. Wo, oh  
>I want some more<br>Wo, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight.<strong>_

_Blaine's mind flickered to a scene inside of what looked like an abandoned factory. He and Kurt were singing with the Warblers to a group of girls, trying their very best to be 'sexy'. _

He couldn't stop himself laughing out loud as he remembered Kurt's attempts at trying to be sexy and then sulkily announcing that he had 'as much sex appeal as a baby penguin'. Kurt caught his eye and grinned at him. He laughed more watching Kurt shimmy around in the present as he danced with Mercedes.

_**Hush hush the world is quiet  
>Hush hush we both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>No, I won't sleep tonight. **_

Sam and Quinn ran towards Blaine and each grabbed one of his arms. Ignoring his objections they pulled him up to dance with the rest of the group who by now were jumping and twirling around, abandoning any rehearsed choreography.

_**Wo, oh  
>I want some more<br>Wo, oh  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Wo, oh<br>I want some more  
>Wo, oh<br>What are you waitin' for?  
>What are you waitin' for?<br>What are you waitin'**_

_**Here we go again  
>Here we go again<br>Here we go again**_

_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight. **_

When they finished Blaine joined in with everyone else, laughing and clapping. Quinn and Sam both flung themselves onto Blaine and as everyone else joined in Blaine found himself in the middle of a bone crushing group hug.


	14. Chapter 14

**I should be uploading a chapter a day until I finish since I've written most of the final chapters already. So next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt stood in his doorway. It was dark and the January air was cold and chilly.<em>

_"It's cold," Blaine said pointedly to Kurt who was only wearing a sweater while Blaine stood in his winter coat._

_"Come back inside then," Kurt replied giving his best puppy dog expression._

_Blaine laughed. "I have to go home, Kurt." He noticed Kurt's expression. "What's wrong?"_

_"I don't want you to go," Kurt said, sadly._

_Blaine stepped back into the doorway to give his boyfriend a kiss. _

_"You're sweet," Blaine said, pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Drive safely!" Kurt called after Blaine who was walking away from the house._

_"I love you," Blaine called back, getting into his car._

_"I love you too," Kurt said quietly and he stood in the cold doorway until he had watched Blaine drive away._

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't help but feel elated as he woke up Friday morning. Friday's always put him in a good mood anyway because it meant the weekend was near but he knew it wasn't just that. The week had started off shaky. Tuesday had been a disaster but after that it had gotten better and better. Bigger pieces of his memory had started coming back to him and he felt more comfortable at McKinley and being with the glee club. For the first time in a long time he got up and looked forward to the day.<p>

He was actually looking forward to see what song they had come up with for the last day of the week and he had no doubt that they would have saved the best until last. When he came out of the shower he noticed that his phone was flashing and picked it up to read his latest text.

"Movie night at mine tonight!" - Jeff

Blaine thoughts immediately turned to Sebastian who he had been ignoring since Tuesday and he sent a text back.

"Who else is going to be there?"

Almost instantly he received a reply.

"Just Nick and Trent. Bring a sleeping bag"

He sent back a text confirming he'd be there and smiled. _'Yep, today is going to be a good day,' _he thought.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you need to calm down," Rachel said, watching Kurt pace around the choir room. It was lunch time and Kurt had persuaded Rachel to help him practise. Not much practising was happening however and Rachel suspected that what he really needed was a pep talk.<p>

"I can't calm down. If this doesn't work then I... I don't think anything will," Kurt said, still pacing.

"It'll work," Rachel assured him.

"'Candles' didn't work," he reminded her.

"This is different, _you_ sang it the first time and it'll be you singing it again," she said simply.

"Ok and what if he does remember it but I'm wrong? What if he remembers but still doesn't feel anything for me." Kurt asks, desperately.

"But he _told _you that it was this song that-"

"I know what he said," Kurt interrupted. "But maybe it was something else. I might be missing something."

"Okay you're getting hysterical, and that is coming from _me_," Rachel stated.

Kurt stopped pacing. It meant something if even Rachel Berry thought you were being hysterical. He still couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling he had that was telling him this wasn't going to work. He knew that it wasn't enough to just tell Blaine that he once was in love with him. Even if he could remember the times they were together, the dates they went on, Kurt was sure that wouldn't be enough either. Blaine needed to remember _why_ he fell in love with him. Unfortunately Kurt was still trying to figure that out himself. He took a deep breath and looked at his friend.

"Okay, lets practise."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Blaine entered the choir room filled with anticipation. He sat next to Kurt who was looking a bit sick and poked him.<p>

"So will I finally get to hear you sing?" he asked, playfully.

"Yes you will," Kurt said quietly still looking like he might throw up.

"Kurt, are you okay? You look a little nervous," Blaine said.

Kurt sat up and immediately plastered a smile on his face which didn't look entirely real. "I'm fine," he beamed.

"Okay..." Blaine replied, frowning slightly at Kurt's sudden change in mood. Looking around the room he realised that the atmosphere of the room in general wasn't quite the same as it had been yesterday. There was less chatter and those who were talking were speaking in low whispers. Kurt wasn't the only one who seemed to be nervous. Blaine noticed that the band wasn't there, which made the room seem even more quiet. All that combined with Kurt, who was now looking unnaturally cheery, made Blaine feel increasingly uneasy.

Every stopped speaking as Mr Schue entered the room.

"Hey kids, so today is Friday which means this is where we close this week's lesson. I think it's been very successful so far and although we'll be moving on to regionals preparation next week I'm sure that some of you may want to continue this in your free time." Several people were nodding to Mr Schue's words. "Now Kurt is going to bring us on home."

Kurt stood up. Without saying a word he placed a tape inside an old stereo and pressed play. Blaine watched curiously as he took a deep breath and began to sing.

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<strong>_

Blaine watched in awe at Kurt singing. He could remember singing 'Animals' with him but that was a slightly faded memory. Watching him sing in the present was different. He had to admit that Kurt was really good.

_**Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<strong>_

Blaine pulled himself together and reminded himself that he was supposed to be trying to remember something.

_**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<strong>_

Blaine tried to remember where he'd heard this song before. It made him think of Dalton. He remembered that there were definitely Dalton uniforms. He was distracted from his train of thought by Kurt who he realised was staring directly at him with an intense gaze while he sang.

_**Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<strong>_

Blaine couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and he really wished that Kurt would look somewhere else.

_**You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise,<strong>_

The music ended and the room fell silent. For the first time that week nobody was clapping. Kurt was still staring at Blaine with that same intense gaze. The room suddenly felt a lot hotter to him. Blaine looked around and realised that everyone was staring at him. Even in the corner of the room Mr Schue was staring at him expectantly, like every else. He started to feel dizzy. They were all waiting for him to say or do something. The silence seemed to go on forever and before Blaine knew what he was doing he had stood up and ran out of the choir room door, leaving shocked faces behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry :(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I'm updating twice in one day because honestly I want to get all the sadness out of the way today! Next chapter will be up tomorrow morning and I can't wait for you all to read it.**

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in stunned silence as they watched Blaine run out of the room. Kurt moved to run after him but found Finn standing in his way holding on to his shoulders.<p>

"Just give him a minute" he heard Finn say.

Kurt didn't argue, he just stared out of the door where Blaine had left. His legs felt week and he felt tears forming but he held them back. He had to keep it together.

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped running in the middle of the hallway, not sure where he was even running to. The boy's bathroom was nearby so he went in. He leant on the counter and stared at his pale reflection in the mirror. He thought about going back to the choir room but knew that he couldn't. He turned on a tap and splashed cold water over his face. He realised that he didn't want to be in this building a second longer.<p>

* * *

><p>A hand waved in front of Blaine's face. "Earth to Blaine!"<p>

He blinked and Looked up to see Jeff staring at him. "Were you somewhere nice?" Jeff laughed.

"Sorry," he said, "I was just thinking about something..."

"Something you want to talk about?"

He realised his phone was flashing and saw Kurt's name on the screen.

"No," he said firmly, turning his phone off. "so what are we watching?"

He was sitting on the floor of Jeff's basement with his back against the couch. Jeff was kneeling in front of him. Trent and Nick came running down the stairs carrying popcorn and chips.

"Well," Jeff started. "We were talking to a certain Warbler called Sebastian."

Blaine's eyes widened. "What... what did he say?"

"He told us that the New Directions were trying to help you regain your memory by singing song from your past" Trent answered, sitting down on the couch and opening a bag of chips.

"Ohh," Blaine said, relieved. "Wait you guys aren't going to start singing at me are you?"

"Much better than that!" Nick said excitedly. He opened his shoulder bag and pulled out a disk.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's a DVD of last year's sectional and regional competitions," Nick told him. "We thought they'd be fun to watch, since you can't remember them."

"But we can just watch a movie or do something else if you want," Jeff added.

Blaine looked at the DVD still in Nick's hand, he was actually excited at the idea of seeing the Warblers perform at a competition.

"Let's watch the DVD," Blaine smiled. He laughed as Nick excitedly put the disk in the DVD player and sat back on the floor next to Blaine to watch.

They watched and laughed as the first group, 'The Hipsters', performed.

"Y'know they're actually pretty good." Blaine admitted.

"Maybe but they're not in the same league as the Warblers," Trent said.

They all cheered as the Warblers came onto the stage and started singing 'Hey Soul Sister'. Next up was the New Direction's performance.

"Wow, I didn't know Brittany and Mike could dance like that!" he commented.

"We've got the regionals performance on here as well," Nick said. The scene shifted and they watched 'Aural Intensity' sing 'Jesus is my friend'.

"They must have known who the judges were," Blaine sighed.

"Almost definitely. But they still came last." Jeff smiled.

When it was the Warblers turn Blaine watched as he and Kurt sang 'Candles'. It made sense to him now why Santana and Brittany had sung it. He watched himself singing with Kurt and giving him loving looks. It reminded him of the heart shaped photo that he'd eventually moved to a less visible spot, this too would have been really sweet if it wasn't so surreal and unnerving to watch himself sing lovingly to someone when he couldn't remember it.

He felt jealous of the Blaine on the screen, which he knew was stupid because how could he be jealous of himself? He sighed and he knew the reason was because he liked Kurt, a lot, but he didn't love him.

The song ended and a more upbeat song started that he didn't recognise. He laughed as his friends couldn't stop themselves from singing and swaying along. He found himself singing along with them even though he wasn't quite sure how he knew the words.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend was spent was his friends. They watched more videos of old performances and when they got sick of the basement they went bowling. It was a welcome break, just having fun and spending time with his friends but all too quickly the weekend came to an end.<p>

Monday morning he pretending to be sick and his mother kept him home from school. He kept it up for the next couple of days but when his parents became increasingly concerned and wanted to take him to see a doctor he reluctantly told them he felt much better and returned to school.

When he finally turned his phone back on he saw he had 7 voice messages and several texts. He scrolled through some of the texts.

"Blaine where did you go? Are you okay?" - Kurt

"Please call me" - Kurt

"Please can we just talk about this?" - Kurt

"Why aren't you at school? Are you sick? Please call me" - Kurt

"Blaine what's going on? Everyone is freaking out." - Rachel

He deleted the voice messages without listening them, assuming that they would be more of the same. He felt awful because he knew these people were his friends. They had all spent the previous week trying to help but he just couldn't face them.

When he finally returned to school on Thursday he managed to avoid the glee kids. He saw Tina and Artie in Math class but sat on the other side of the room and left as soon as the bell rang. Tina and Artie watched him leave sadly but they didn't chase after him.

It wasn't until he was about to head home when he finally saw Kurt. He turned a corner and there he was, putting books away into his locker. Blaine knew he could just turn around and walk out of another exit before he was seen but he stopped for a moment to watch.

His stomach twisted when he saw Kurt's face. He didn't think he'd ever seen him so sad, even in the broken pieces of memory that he'd managed to regain. For a second Blaine felt a fleeting urge to wrap his arms around him but he shook it away. He had planned to put this moment off until tomorrow but he now found himself unable to walk away. Instead he walked over to him and cleared his throat.

Kurt turned and gasped when he saw Blaine standing in front of him.

"Blaine! Where have you been?" he asked, looking frantic.

Blaine words were caught in his throat and he could have sworn that Kurt's eyes were welling up with tears but he quickly rubbed them away and like a switch he was smiling again.

"What I mean to say," he said very formally. "Is I understand that you needed some time and that's completely okay."

The 'happy' expression on Kurt's face didn't quite reach his eyes and Blaine suddenly felt like running away again.

"Look Kurt, I'm really sorry," He started.

"It's fine," Kurt said, brightly.

Blaine found himself getting increasing annoyed. Everything wasn't fine and he didn't know why Kurt kept pretending that it was.

"You have really have no reason to apologise, It's fine." Kurt continued.

"It's not fine, Kurt!" He exploded. "Nothing is fine, and maybe it never will be."

Kurt wasn't smiling anymore and Blaine lowered his voice. "That's why... that's why I'm leaving. I'm going back to Dalton."


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I said the next chapter would not be up until tomorrow morning but I COULDN'T WAIT OK?**

**So enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in stunned silence.<p>

"I'm sorry Kurt. I know this is horrible for you. Or well... I guess I don't really know... and that's the problem. I really hoped that my memory would have come back by now and that everything would all make sense. That being here at McKinley would make sense."

Kurt breathed deeply but didn't say anything.

"It's been weeks. My memories might never come back. I don't feel like I belong here." Blaine looked down, unsure of what else to say, and waited for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt looked at Blaine shifting uncomfortably in front of him and felt like his heart was breaking. He knew it wasn't fair to keep Blaine here, away from the friends he actually remembered. Still, his chest ached with loss. The Blaine he knew, the one who looked at him like he'd follow Kurt to the ends of the earth, didn't exist anymore. He wasn't sure if that was worse than if he'd never existed at all.

But this was still Blaine, and he still loved him. If he wanted Blaine to be happy he had to let him go.

Kurt carefully applied a smile to his face before he finally spoke.

"I understand. It's fine Blaine, really."

"And you're okay?," asked Blaine slightly taken back. This wasn't exactly the reaction that he'd expected.

"Totally. I mean I guess I expected this. Even without the memory loss I thought you might decide to go back to Dalton."

"You thought I didn't like it here?"

"No no it's not that. But you left all your friends at Dalton to come here, there was always the chance that you wouldn't like it. I mean the only reason you came here was because..." He stopped realising that Blaine's eyes had widened.

"Well I just thought that maybe you'd miss the Warblers too much."

"Oh," Blaine replied. "Yeah. Maybe I would have gone back anyway."

"It's no big deal," Kurt tried to sound reassuring. "We can hang out any time after school. So when do you leave."

"I'm finishing up the week, so tomorrow is my last day."

Kurt choked back a sob that was threatened to escape his lips, keeping his smile firmly in place.

"Tomorrow! Wow, the Lima school district doesn't waste any time does it. Well I better get going so I'll -" He checked that his mask was still in place and said in an unnaturally cheery voice "I'll see you around Blaine."

"Bye Kurt." was all Blaine could get out because Kurt had already started walking away. He looked after him sadly. He was relieved that there hadn't been a big scene and that he was going back to Dalton, but he felt strange. It felt like he'd lost something.

Kurt didn't let his smile falter until he was safe in his car. He knew he still had to keep it together if we was going to be able to drive himself home so he tried to not to think about what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Once he arrived home he went straight to his room, walking right past Finn who called after him.<p>

"Kurt? Are you okay?".

He closed his bedroom door and leaned against it. Then finally, he lost it.

Sliding down to sit on the floor he let out all the emotion he had kept contained over the last month.

It was over. Blaine had given up on him, on them.

_"They can't touch us. Or what we have."_

But that was over. For Blaine it had never even begun. Their whole relationship Kurt had struggled to understand why Blaine would be interested in him. Now Blaine couldn't understand it either. He would go back to Dalton like nothing ever happened. Kurt would be the only one who would remember.

Finn knocked on the door nervously. He could hear Kurt crying on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

Kurt stood up and opened the door in response. He didn't bother hiding the fact that he was crying. He didn't care, there was no need to keep up the show anymore.

It was over.

"Did something happen?" Finn asked, moving into the room and sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"No," Kurt shook his head and sat next to Finn. "I guess... all this time I've been holding on to the hope that eventually everything would go back to how it was. With Blaine. That's not going to happen."

"We don't know that yet. Maybe-"

"He's transferring back to Dalton," he shot back and Finn's face fell. "We saw each other every day and it didn't help. Nothing helped!" he was almost yelling now.

"I'll phase out of his life and then there will be no chance of him ever remembering! It's too late, Finn." He sunk his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry Kurt, that sucks," Finn said lamely. He wanted to say the right thing but he wasn't sure what that was.

"Maybe you should sing about it?"

Kurt moved his head from his hands to shoot Finn an incredulous look.

"Seriously? Finn?"

"Just here me out. It's what we do isn't it? When we're in pain or feel lost, or just can't find the right words. We sing about it."

"I don't know. I see what you're saying but I don't think it'll help."

"Maybe it won't. That's not the point. The point isn't to try and fix everything."

"So what IS the point?" asked Kurt, getting impatient.

"The point is that you love to sing," said Finn disbelievingly. "You know I think you've spent so much time trying to help Blaine find himself that you've lost yourself a little."

Kurt stared for a moment thinking back to last year when he stood in front of his friends singing his way through 'I Want To Hold Your Hand'. For no reason other than to express himself and how he was feeling the best way he knew how.

"You're right," he sighed before standing up. "I'm going to go clean myself up a bit".

He stopped before walking through the bathroom door.

"And thanks, Finn."

"Glad I could help." Finn was just pleased that he'd managed to say the right thing.

* * *

><p>The next day after school Blaine's arms were filled with as much of his school things as he could carry as he made his way to his car. He dumped them in the trunk and returned to the school to fetch his remaining books. By now the school was empty and Blaine walked slowly through the hallway. It was by no means the worst school he'd been to but he still couldn't comprehend why he would have left Dalton to come here.<p>

In the distance he heard a piano playing and remembered that the glee club would be rehearsing today. He stopped in his tracks as curiosity got the better of him and walked towards the auditorium.

_**All this feels strange and untrue  
>And I won't waste a minute without you<br>My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
>And I'm getting so tired and so old<strong>_

As he stepped onto the balcony he could see Kurt standing on the stage while his team mates watched from the front row.

_**I want so much to open your eyes  
>'Cause I need you to look into mine<strong>_

He sat down, his eyes still on the boy singing on stage, who he realised was crying.

A memory flashed in his head.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night._

_Take this broken wings and learn to fly."_

_Kurt was singing in a Dalton uniform, crying, with that same look on his face. _

Another memory came to him.

_He was singing on the steps of McKinley joined by the Warblers._

_"I'll never say goodbye to you"_

Blaine closed his eyes as more memories came flooding back.

_He was walking with Kurt, holding his hand_

_He was still holding Kurt's hand, but across a table. _

_"Blaine Warbler, will you go to Junior prom with me"_

_It was Kurt's Junior prom and Blaine was sitting in a Corridor. Kurt was crying. Kurt knelt down next to him, his face was fierce._

_"I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me. They can't touch us. Or what we have."_

_Kurt was standing on a stage wearing a crown. _

_"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton"_

_Now they were both standing on a stage but the auditorium was empty. _

_He took Kurt's hand and held it to his heart._

_They Kissed._

_"You take my breath away." Kurt sighed, his arms now around Blaine._

_Kurt's arms were still around him but now they were lying on his bed as he stared silently into Kurt's eyes._

_He was staring at Kurt again while Kurt told him all about New York._

_"I love you."_

_A pause._

_"I love you too."_

_He smiled._

_**Tell me that you'll open your eyes**_

The same smile crept onto his face.

_**All this feels strange and untrue  
>And I won't waste a minute without you<strong>_

'_Oh_,' he thought. '_There you are_.'

* * *

><p>AN: If you didn't know, the song is Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the late update. Weekdays are very busy for me and my first draft of the chapter was lost when my computer crashed :(. Well here is the final chapter. I hope you like it. Epilogue will be up over the weekend.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>At the end of his performance Kurt walked down from the stage. He didn't notice the curly haired boy watching and smiling down at him from the balcony.<p>

Kurt reached the rest of the group who were all smiling sadly at him. Mercedes pulled him into a hug and he felt various hands pat his shoulders and voices praising his performance but he barely heard them.

Artie cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "It's Friday and we shouldn't end the week on a sad note, so I propose a glee club get together at my house. We can order pizza and discuss song choices for regionals."

"That's a great idea, Artie," Tina said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm in," Puck agreed.

As they all started to shuffle out Finn turned to Kurt.

"Are you coming?"

"I don't think so. You go ahead, I need to grab my homework from my locker," Kurt replied.

"Seriously, I'm fine just go," Kurt insisted when Finn didn't move. He hesitated for a moment then rushed off to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! KURT! WAIT!"<p>

Blaine caught up to Kurt in the corridor a few minutes later.

Kurt turned to face him, clearly shocked to see him there. His eyes were still watery and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. Kurt noticed and quickly started to rub them away.

"Stop it," Blaine said more sternly then he meant to.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm being silly." Kurt said, continuing to wipe his eyes until Blaine's hand caught his wrist and gently pulled it away from his face.

"Stop pretending that you're fine."

Blaine tried to quickly form the right words to say while Kurt eyed him nervously. No words came to him so it was Kurt who spoke first.

"Fine, no pretending. I miss you Blaine. I miss my best friend. I miss my boyfriend." Tears were falling down his cheeks again. "I'm sorry about yesterday, rushing off like that. I didn't want you to feel bad about anything because this isn't your fault, Blaine. But saying goodbye to you" he voice broke "It's too much..." He closed his eyes and couldn't continue. Then he felt Blaine's arms around him pulling him into a hug as Blaine found the right words to say.

"I will never say goodbye to you."

Kurt pulled away in shock. His eyes were searching Blaine's face, looking any hint that he understood what he'd just said.

"You said that to me once," Blaine continued.

"You remember that? How? When?" Kurt was still in shock, he didn't dare let himself become too hopeful.

"I watched you perform today. You were amazing" Blaine smiled.

"I don't understand." Kurt was getting confused.

"I know why you sang Blackbird for me, but you got it wrong. It was never about the song. It was seeing take all the emotion you were feeling and using it to create a beautiful, heartfelt performance," Blaine explained. "That's what I saw today."

"What do you remember?" Kurt breathed.

Blaine smiled and without another word he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him towards to auditorium.

* * *

><p>As he was pulled into the auditorium Kurt still wasn't sure what was going on. Everyone else had gone home so the room was now empty and the band's equipment had been left on the stage. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and walked over to the piano.<p>

"I remember... that I was supposed to sing a song to you when we got back to school," Blaine finally replied. Kurt held his breath as Blaine sat down and began playing.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure<strong>_

_**Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>Cause I'd miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<br>Cause even when I dream of you  
>The sweetest dream will never do<br>I'd still miss you babe  
>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>_

Blaine stood up from the piano , singing without any music to back him up. He walked over to where Kurt still stood and took his hands in his own.

_**I don't want to miss one smile  
>I don't want to miss one kiss<br>I just want to be with you  
>Right here with you, just like this<br>I just want to hold you close  
>Feel your heart so close to mine<br>And just stay here in this moment  
>For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah<strong>_

_**I don't want to close my eyes**_  
><em><strong>I don't want to fall asleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I'd miss you babe<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause even when I dream of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The sweetest dream will never do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd still miss you babe<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't want to miss a thing<strong>_

"Blaine, I-" Kurt started but was cut off when Blaine's lips were on his. After a second they broke apart and Blaine answered the question he knew Kurt had been about to ask.

"I remember everything."

For a moment Kurt just stared at him until suddenly Blaine was knocked backwards by Kurt who had flung his arms around him.

"I tried so hard to stay strong," he sobbed. "So I could help you but every time we seemed to be getting closer I just made everything even worse. You were hanging out with Sebastian and I didn't know what to do and then you said you were transferring back to Dalton."

"You did help," Blaine soothed. "You helped me remember. Sebastian is an ass. Even with my head split open it didn't take me long to realise that. And there is no way I'm going back to Dalton. My heart remains right here."

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm right here," Blaine reassured him.

After what felt like an eternity they let go and moved away so they could face each other.

"I love you," Blaine smiled.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled back. "I've really missed you."

"I know, Kurt and I'm so so-"

"If you say you're sorry, I'm going to hit you," Kurt warned.

"Ok no apologies," Blaine laughed. "But I did miss you too, even if I didn't understand it at the time, I missed you so much."

"So... what do we do now?"

* * *

><p>The mood in Artie's basement was subdued. The glee club sat around but no one was saying anything.<p>

"This was a great idea Artie," Santana sneered. "Definitely not depressing at all."

"I have a Karaoke machine," Artie offered. "Rachel?" he added when nobody said anything.

Rachel shook her head. "No thanks."

At that everybody looked up.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked.

"I don't feel much like a solo," Rachel sighed.

The room descended back into silence until they heard Artie's mother call from upstairs.

"Artie, some more of your friends are here."

He looked around the room frowning because everyone was already here. A minute later Blaine and Kurt appeared on the stairs.

Finn stood up. "What's going..." his words trailed away when he realised that they were holding hands.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Mercedes squealed as everyone else started to get up.

"We heard there was a party?" Blaine said, grinning at them.

"Artie, get the Karaoke machine!" Rachel ordered.

* * *

><p>With the party in full swing, all depressing thoughts were forgotten, as was the regional's set list.<p>

Kurt and Blaine declined an invitation to take the microphone, preferring to sit together and watch their friends instead. They sat on a cushion, Blaine with his back against the wall and his arms around Kurt who was leaning into him.

Puck and Artie moved to take their turn with the Karaoke machine and Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt slightly as a slow guitar track started playing

_**I hate to see you cry  
>Lying there in that position<br>There's things you need to hear  
>So turn off your tears and listen<strong>_

_**Pain throws your heart to the ground**_  
><em><strong>Love turns the whole thing around<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, it won't all go the way it should<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know the heart of life is good<strong>_

_**You know it's nothing new**_  
><em><strong>Bad news never had good timing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then the circle of your friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will defend the silver lining<strong>_

_**Pain throws your heart to the ground**_  
><em><strong>Love turns the whole thing around<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, it won't all go the way it should<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know the heart of life is good<strong>_

_**Pain throws your heart to the ground**_  
><em><strong>Love turns the whole thing around<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fear is a friend who's misunderstood<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know the heart of life is good<strong>_

_**I know it's good**_

* * *

><p>Songslist:<p>

Aerosmith - Don't want to miss a thing

Jon Mayer - The Heart of Life


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kurt lay on his stomach reading a book about Commedia dell'arte. His dorm room was about the same size as his room at home but since he had to share with a roommate it meant a lot less room for himself. The college didn't allow mixed genders to share rooms so Rachel was on another floor. It was a rule that a small group of students were currently fighting and it looked as if the college may relent soon but Kurt and Rachel had already decided they would get an off-campus apartment next year.

His roommate, Bradley wasn't so bad though. He lived in the City and only used his dorm room as a quite place to study and occasionally crash a few days a week, so most of the time Kurt was there alone.

He had been at NYADA almost 2 Months. The first month passed by quickly. There was all the introductions and freshmen parties. Then his classes started, which were amazing. After the initial excitement had died down and time started to slow it's pace, the homesickness settled in.

His half of the dorm room was covered in photos and memories. He closed his book and turned to lie on his back. His eyes trialled over a few of the photos: A picture of the New Directions in their Rocky Horror costumes and another of Kurt and the New Directions girls in various Lady Gaga outfits. Next to that was a photo of the group looking very young, dressed in blue pajamas and lying across giant mattresses.

High up on the wall he'd hung up a white t-shirt that had the words 'Likes Boys' written on it. Underneath it was a corkboard with various items pinned to it including a Dalton tie, a very old ticket to the 2009 sing-a-long show of the Sound of Music, a newer looking ticket to Cirque du Soleil's Michael Jackson the Immortal world tour and a leaflet for WICKED from Gershwin Theatre.

He missed his Dad, and Carole, and even Finn. He missed all of the New Directions. He missed the rehearsals, the competitions and even the drama. Most of all, he missed Blaine.

Above his bed was a collage of photos of him and Blaine. This was the longest he'd gone without seeing him since they had met. He thought back to the time when for almost 2 months Blaine couldn't remember who he was. He missed Blaine but it wasn't as bad as that. At least Blaine knew who he was and missed him back. Although a nagging thought kept bothering Kurt, what if Blaine didn't miss him? Their first week apart they spoke on the phone every night. After that it had become a few times a week, then once a week. Kurt knew that it was because he had been so busy and swept up in college life, but what if Blaine had moved on?

He looked at the time, Blaine would have finished school by now. He grabbed his cell and called his boyfriend.

"_Hello? Kurt?_"

"Hi Blaine."

_"Is everything okay?"_

"Yes, I'm just kind of bored so thought I'd call."

_"Well glee practise is about to start..."_

"Oh. I didn't know you had practise today. I'll call later?"

_"Actually, I'm going to Artie's after school. We have a test coming up and we're gonna be revising until pretty late."_

"Tomorrow then?"

_"Tomorrow... I'm meeting up with some of the warblers after school and then staying over at Jeff's. I'll call you at the weekend or something?"_

"Oh okay... I'll let you go then. Good luck with your test."

_"Kurt, are you sure everything is okay?"_

"Yes , of course. I just really miss you."

_"I miss you too. Ah! Mr Schue just walked in. I have to go! Love you! Bye!"_

Kurt was about to say 'I love you too' but the line had already gone dead. Well, it's not like Blaine was just in a hurry to get off the phone... Mr Schue had walked in,he had sad.

Feeling more homesick than ever, he left to find Rachel. At least she would be a physical link to home.

* * *

><p>He knocked on her dorm room door already knowing she was there because of the loud singing he could hear through the wood. The singing stopped and the door opened.<p>

"Hi Kurt!" She beamed. "I was just doing some vocal exercises, come on in."

Rachel sat down at her desk and Kurt sank down onto her bed, staring at the framed photo of Finn she had on her bedside table.

"How do you do it, Rachel?" he sighed.

"Well I start with a few simple breathing exercises-"

"No," Kurt interrupted. "Not that. I mean, how do you handle being away from Finn? You guys are actually engaged... don't you miss him like crazy?"

"Of course I miss him," she said thoughtfully. "But we skype every night. And..."

She grabbed a small Calendar off her desk and tossed it towards Kurt.

Looking at it, he saw that every day this month had been crossed off, except for tomorrow with had been marked with a red love heart.

"What's tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Finn's coming to New York!," she replied, unable to hide the excitement from her voice.

"He is? He never told me," Kurt grumbled.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Rachel asked, pointedly.

"I don't remember," Kurt sighed. "I assumed he was busy with the Tyre shop and I've been kind of busy myself..."

"But now the homesickness has hit you," Rachel stated.

"I guess. I'm missing everyone more lately, but mainly I miss Blaine," he said sadly. "I didn't realise it would be this hard..."

"It's hard for any relationship. And I can't imagine how hard it must be after you nearly lost Blaine forever."

Kurt shuddered at the memory of a Blaine who didn't know him. Didn't trust him. Didn't love him.

"I didn't though, and I know he's safe and happy. And he'll be joining us in New York next year but... I need to get through this year first." Kurt said.

"You need to keep busy," Rachel told him. "Blaine is going to be busy with glee and graduation, so you should keep busy too. If you just keep locked up in your room then all you're going to do is think until you think yourself crazy!"

Kurt sighed, knowing she was right.

"You know Kylie from our History of Theatre class?" Rachel started. Kurt nodded his head. "Well she's lives off campus and she's having a party tomorrow night."

"What's the occasion? Kurt asked.

"It's Friday?" Rachel shrugged. "Anyway, you should come with me."

"Isn't Finn coming tomorrow?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine, he won't get here till late so he's going to meet us there," Rachel replied.

"Ok, I'll go but I'm not drinking," Kurt said finally. "It'll be nice to see Finn anyway."

"Yes it will!" Rachel grinned.

* * *

><p>Friday night Kurt found himself in a house full of drinking, dancing students. He knew most of them from various classes and said hello to a few of his friends he found there. It didn't take long for him to lose Rachel. After spending 10 minutes trying to find her he got bored and decided to try and find a non-alcoholic drink.<p>

In the Kitchen he found a large punch bowl that he immediately steered away from. Instead he grabbed a carton of orange juice and poured it into a cup. He lifted the cup and sniffed it, trying to tell if the carton had been spiked with alcohol.

"There's no alcohol in that."

He spun around to see to guy smiling at him. He recognised him from one of his classes.

"Hi, It's 'Troy' isn't it?" Kurt said, trying to remember his name.

"Yep, and you're Kurt," Troy replied. It was a statement, not a question.

"Are you sure there's no alcohol in this?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"It's what I'm drinking," Troy replied, raising his cup.

"You're not a drinker either?" Kurt replied.

"Nah... I prefer keeping all my senses intact," he said winking at Kurt.

Kurt looked back at him confused. "Uh, yeah me too."

"But that doesn't mean we can't have fun. Do you want to go dance?"

"Sure," Kurt shrugged. It was a party after all. He didn't know where Rachel was and Troy was cute.

They left the Kitchen and joined the rest of the party. They danced together for a while. Kurt was grateful for the chance to just have fun and enjoy himself.

"So what's your deal?" Troy yelled over the music.

"Huh?"

"Do you have a boyfriend? ...girlfriend?" Troy added on smiling.

"A boyfriend." Kurt replied.

Troy looked around the room. "So where is he?" he teased.

"In Ohio, he's a senior in high school" Kurt said.

"Ahh... long distance." Troy said, pulling a face.

"What?" Kurt stopped dancing.

"Nothing, it's just... well they never work out do they?" Troy said innocently.

"For some people..." Kurt mumbled.

Troy shook his head. "I'm not trying to be mean Kurt, but when high school sweet hearts separate for college... it's always a disaster"

"I know that's usually the case but it's not for us."

"Everyone thinks that," Troy said almost laughing. "People don't start a long distance relationship thinking it won't work out."

"But being apart and being as young as we are... one of the people always moves on. Always." he repeated. "And if you haven't then it means he has."

"You're wrong," Kurt said defensively.

"Mhmm... so where is he tonight? Do you even know?" Troy questions.

"Yes," Kurt said immediately. "He's... uh he's sleeping over at friend's house."

Troy raised his eyebrows. "A 'friends' house? Mmhmmm..."

"Blaine isn't like that," Kurt started getting angry. "You've never even met him."

Kurt stormed away, decided that he'd try and find Rachel again. Troy followed him and stopped him just before he reached the kitchen.

"Kurt, wait! I didn't mean to upset you!" Troy said.

"What part of suggesting my boyfriend is cheating on me didn't you think would upset me?" Kurt scowled.

"It wouldn't upset you if you didn't think it might be true." Troy pointed out.

"That's not... you're twisting it." Kurt stammered.

"Kurt I really like you and I'm just being honest because that's what friends do." He smiled putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder which he immediate shook off.

"We're not friends," Kurt yelled.

"Is everything okay here?" he heard a familiar voice say. Kurt looked past Troy to see a curly haired figure standing behind him.

"Blaine?" Kurt gasped.

Troy was gone in a flash and it was just him and Blaine standing there. Kurt flung his arms round his boyfriend's neck and felt his arms wrap round his waist, holding him tight.

"What are you doing here? What about Jeff and the warblers?" Kurt asked.

"You sounded really upset on the phone yesterday, then I heard Finn was coming to New York so I cancelled the sleepover to come and surprise you." He replied.

He pulled back so he could see Kurt's face.

"Are you surprised?" he grinned.

Kurt kissed him hard on the lips in response. He took in as much of his boyfriend has he could. He has forgotten the taste of his lips, the smell of his cologne, and now he couldn't get enough of it.

"Woaaah get a room!" He heard another familiar voice call and turned to see his step brother smiling at him.

"Hey Kurt," he said, pulling him into a hug.

"Finn! It's good to see you. I'm so sorry I haven't called," Kurt said.

"Don't worry about, I talk to Rachel every night and she always tells me what you've both been up to and-"

Rachel coughed from behind him and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," Finn continues. "Rachel kinda wants us to go back to the dorm so... we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Do you want to go back too?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt said quickly.

"That guy you were talking to... do you want to let him know you're leaving?"

"No. Let's just go."

* * *

><p>Back at Kurt's Dorm room Blaine was admiring his walls.<p>

"Just think," he said. "In a couple of years time these will all be replaced with new photos. New friends, new performances, new crazy costumes..."

"Not a new boyfriend though," Kurt smiled. "Never a new boyfriend."

"Good," Blaine grinned, sitting down on the bed next to Kurt.

"And y'know... there's plenty of wall space." Kurt pointed out. "Putting new memories up doesn't mean I have to replace the old ones."

"You might want to though..." Blaine said sadly.

"Never. After all we've been through... We know how important memories are." Kurt replied, stroking the side of Blaine's face, his fingers moving up to trail over the scar left by the car accident.

"I'm so glad you're here," Kurt whispered.

"Me too," Blaine sighed. "Ohio isn't the same now it's lost its most interesting person."

Kurt laughed. "It's just temporary though and then you'll be out here with me."

Blaine nodded. "And you'll be back home for Christmas?"

"And spring break," Kurt added.

"Then we have the whole summer... I think we'll be fine." Blaine smiled.

They sat there for a while staring into each other's eyes, until Kurt realised how late it was.

"Um, my roommate is hardly ever here so you can sleep in his bed if you want," Kurt said, motioning towards the other bed.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"It's just... well these are single beds so you might be more comfortable." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine wrapped his arms round him and laid back, pulling Kurt down with him. "I'm plenty comfortable right here," he replied, pulling Kurt into a kiss.

"Hang on," Kurt said pulling away from a confused Blaine.

"Let me just get the lights," He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

I'm so sorry that the epilogue took this long to write. I kind of said I would write one without thinking about what I would actually write. Then after the last chapter the story just felt complete and I didn't know what else there was to say, hence the jump in time!

Thank you to every single person who took the time to write a review or sent an alert. And thank you to anyone else who's been reading along.

Warning: I'm now going to shameless plug my new fic

If anyone is interested my second fic is called '0s and 1s'. It's set in an AU-Season 2, where Kurt and Blaine meet online and Kurt never goes to Dalton. It's has a bit less angst and a bit more humour than 'Remember Me'. But it has lots and lots of Klaine!

It's also almost finished so if you haven't read it yet you get to read a whole 25 chapters uninterrupted :).

Link: Fanfiction .net/s/7802730/1/0s_and_1s

Thank you again!


End file.
